Lachrymose
by Angelic Syntax
Summary: Abused by her step father and bullied at school, Max doesn't know how much she can take. She meets Fang, and life seems to go easier for her. But not for long...longer summery in story. nowings Fax.
1. Prologue

**Summery: Ever since her mother died three years ago, Max has been bruetly abused by her drug addict step father (Not Jeb). She tries to hold in tears and to hide her pain with every smack. Not only is she tortured at home, school is also Hell. Max would prefer it much better if no one paid attention to her, but they tease her and bully her throughout the day. She cuts herself, as a way for forgetting her life. But once she meats Fang and his friends, she starts to feel the love she hasn't felt since she was thirteen. Although it doesn't last long...Even more torture worst then physical abuse is done to her, and she needs to get out before she gets killed...although Death seems like a relief.**

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's been done before, but I've got a really great idea for this one. Full of Fax-i-ness and angst.<br>And for those who are being or know someone being abused, please do something about it. child abuse is one of the worst things a person can do...  
>Anyway, here's the Prologue! Chapters wil be longer.<br>Hope you enjoy the angst and fluff :)**

_Hurt..._

_Pain..._

_Agony.._

_Torment..._

_All things I've felt before._

_Punch..._

_Kick..._

_Push..._

_Actions that have been done before._

_Worthless..._

_Stupid...  
><em>

_Ugly...  
><em>

_Words all-too familer to me._

_Cut  
><em>

_Slice_

_Slash  
><em>

_Just another wound to add to the colection._

_...The first time I've wished for a savior to rescue me..._

_May be to late._

**Reveiw please? Flames are welcomed. If you have a problem with something, you can just tell me in a PM or Reveiw...of course, compliments are just as welcomed...;p  
>I'll try to ge the first chapter comming as soon as I can.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Hell's Waiting Room

**It didn't take as long as I expected to write this chapter. It only took me a day. The other two days I've been working on a different chapter of A Selfish Thing. I have the whole week off of school, so updates should come faster.  
>Thank you so much for the reveiws, alerts, and favorites! They make my day!<br>Here's the first chapter!**

**Max's POV**

I woke up this morning to the irritating ring of my alarm clock. I opened my eyes to the house we just moved into a week ago, and sighed. Today is my first day at my new school as a Senior **(Max is sixteen, soon to be seventeen. I'm still in middle school, so I'm not sure how the highschool catagories *if you can call them that* go. I think it starts wiht Freshman, then Junior, then Senior. Correct me if I'm wrong. Okay, enough talk). **Needless to say, I was _not _looking forward to it. Who ever does? School started a month and a half ago, but that's still plenty of time for people to find their freinds and start up little groups. There's the Emos, the Jocks, the Mean-Girls, Nerds and Dorks, and the leftovers. With luck greater then what I already have, I would be in the leftovers. I would fit in the Emo catogory, but they still probably would't let me in. It's not like I'm to weird to function or anything like that, it's just I don't talk to people that often. After living with Robert, I've learned that just being quiet willl get you along.  
>Oh yeah...Robert. He's my step father. My real father died when I was Eleven. He was my bestfriend, even though I still had planty of good friends at my school at the time. He was just awesome. He died in a plane crash. That broke me, and I wouldn't talk for weeks on end. I barely ate, and I would just sit in my room and cry. When I wasn't crying, I was sitting on my bed staring blankly at the wall.<p>

The pain eventally faded away when my mother started to date Robert. Six months later, they got married. At first, he was okay. A little rude to...everybody, and he would never replace my dad, but I toterated him.

But when I was thirteen, my mom was on her way to work. She was a social woker, like my biological father. That was how they met..anyway, getting off topic. She was on her way to work on a cold, December morning when her car spirled out of controll and steered int a ditch. She was dead upond impact.

I didn't even have time to morn over her death because that was when Robert started to show his true self. When we heard the news, he started yelling that it was my fault that she died. That if it wasn't for me, Mom wouldn't have to go to work to take care of me and wouldn't have to drive on the icy road. I was still in shock at his words when he smacked me across my face. I didn't fully comprehend what happened when he smack me again. Then he stromed up to his room and slammed the door hard enough to make the sound echo throughout the house. I just stood there, my hand on my cheek that would have a bruise the next morning, in shock over what happened.

It was never the same then. It was abnormal for me not to have a new bruise everyday. And I believed what he said about it being my fault that Mom died...and a small parrt of me still feels that heavy guilt when ever I think if that night.

It was when I was fourteen when he started doing drugs. He had a good job and only spent the money when he "Truely needed" it. Quotains at "Truely needed" because I don't believe drugs are ever the answer.

Well, now you know the current situation at home. I haven't cried in two years. I've toughened up a bit, I was never the type to cry often. But now it was like it was impossible for me to cry. I also haven't laughed in a long time, unless it was forced. See, Robert was a comidian, and will tell me his jokes to see if they're funny. They would have been funny if it was comming from a different man. I forced my laughter so I won't get a slap across the face, and I made sure it wasn't loud or high pitched so I won't irritate him.

Enough of that, I had to go to mini Hell..it was more like Hell's waiting room. I swung my legs over my bed, stood up and streached. I hit the snooze button my my clock and stood up, my limbs aching. I walked over to my dresser, and pulled out a long sleeved black turtle neck shirt. The neck part only reached mid-neck, and it was cold out so it didn't look unappropiate for the weather. I put it on along with dark blue skinny jeans and black ankle boots.

I walked to the bathroom and stared in the mirror. I had dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep, and my chocolate eyes looked dead and empty. There was a bruise on my cheek bone from when Robert hit me last night because I accidently dropped a plate while washing the dishes.

I sighed, and grabbed the fountaion on the counter. I don't usually wear makeup, only to over up bruises. I did wear eyeliner and mascara along with eyeshadow when I was fourteen, hoping to make people noticed me. It was when I actually started to get bullied when I realized I much perfered to being ignored. When my mother died, my social life started to drop. It was also when I started cutting, when I needed a way to get rid of the pain without crying. So the logical explaination was more pain to add to the abuse..please note the sarcasm. I started when I was fourteen, and just wouldn't stop. It made me forget everything, even though I knew that it wasn't good for me.  
>I just hope that school this time won't be so bad. I wanted to get through the day with as much ease as my life will give me.<p>

I pulled my unruly light brown/dirty blond curls into a pony tail and straightened my sleeves, to make sure they covered every scar. When I deemed myself presentable (normally, I woudln't have cared. But now I payed more attention to my attire), I walked down stairs quietly so I won't wake up Robert. He was not a morning person, neither was I. The only thing I have in common with him, which I don't care to ammit.

I put two slices of bread into the toast and got out the butter. Toast was the only thing that I can make that won't set the house on fire, not inculding cerial (although I swear once I saw my Frosted Mini Wheats smoke when I mixed the milk in).

The toast came out, and I quickly buttered them while they were warm. I setted them on a plate and covered them with a cloth so they'll stay warm. I setted Roberts breakfast on the table and headed out the door with no breakfast. I didn't care, even though I _love _food. It's just right now, food seems secondary and un-needed. That made me skinnier then I once was. Back at my old school, people joked about me having an eating disorder, which I thought was nothing to joke about at all. About half the girls at my old school were in rehab at the time recovering from anorxia.

I walked out the door, making sure to close it carefully, and started walking to school. The neighborhood we moved into was small, and...for a lack of a better word; cute. The house had bright green yawns with white washed fences, like in those movies where a kid has a perfect life and a perfect neighborhood to go with it.

My house had two floors and had a medium wood and dark brown porch. My window was open, which was stupid, considering it's the middle of October. It showed my Skillet posters and Manga drawings I did when I was twelve.

I walked down the sidewalk, staring at my converse shoes when I heard a door open on the other sie of the road. I jerked my head up, out of curiousity, and saw a teenage boy-dare I say; a hot teenage boy-and a little girl with blond curls in low piggy tails. They were about to exit thourgh door of a house across the street and one house to my right of my house.

The little girl was wearing a blue shirt underneith her purple jacket and a white skirt. She made a show of shivering when she stepped out the door. She was so cute, with that little smile on her face as she reached for the older boy's hand. She looked about four years old **(making Angel younger because I love little kids, and I thought it will be adorable)**.

The boy, which I assumed was her older brother, looked nothing like her. He had black silky hair which a part of it flopped over his eyes, olive toned skin. From where they were, I couldn't see much detail except that he was wearing _all _black.

The hot-emo-kid and his possible-little-sister started to walk the same way I was headed. I decided to follow, since I wasn't sure about where I was going. I assumed that they were heading to school...let's just hope that I was right assuming that.

So I followed them untill I found the school I was looking for. Salem Schools...simple and boring.  
>The school was huge <strong>(Yeah, I broke the rule of Showing vs Telling. Because I'm a rebel XP)<strong>. One building was for Kindergarten and Preschool, another one was for Elemertery, then another one for Middle and the one for Highschool. There was another larger building which I assumed was the cafiteria, and a smaller building with two doors next to it, one door labled "Nurse" and another one labled "Princable Office". All of these building were a light greyish/blueish brick and were connceted to each other with side walks. In the very middle were four benches pushed together to make a square. Inside the bench square was a rose bush with white roses.

All around me people were rushing to their classes, which lead me to believe I was late. So I walked quickly while taking out my schedule out. First class was Biology in room B6. Okay...where the crap was that?  
>My next class would be History in room B2, then it's English in B3, after that it was lunch and then Gym, then Math in B22. Next is Creative Writing in room A5, Homeroom in C4, Art in H7 (Why was it so far back? Were they just putting random letters infront of numbers?), and after that I can sign up for Enrichment classes. I just might; the more I'm away from home, the better.<p>

I sighed, looking at my list of classes. It's going to be a long day.

I crumbled up the paper in my hand and walked through the front doors of the Highschool building, and started looking for my locker, locker 86. People sent stares my way as I looked at the lockers, which were in no organized order.  
><em>12...54...31...83... <em>I listed in my head as I searched for, what it might as well be, my non-exsitent locker.

In what seemed like forever, I found locker 86. It was in a cornor with a couple other lockers. I put in the combantaion, 61441, and started to stuff my school things into it. The bell was about to ring, so I quickly got the things I needed and started out at a sprint. It would not do good if I was late on my first day. But, as I found out, it would also not do good if you colide with someone and knock both of you down.

"Who did that?" Screeched the person I ran into.

"Sorry," I said, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear and gathering up my books. I advoided eyes from the gathering crowd. I started to get up when the same nasually voice stopped me.

"'Sorry'? You made my skirt dirty! 'Sorry' isn't going to cut it!"

I glanced at the voice, and saw a girl wearing a short white skirt and a tight lavender shirt. Wasn't she cold? She had red hair and pretty green eyes, which would have been prettier if it was for the butt-load of eye makeup she caked onto her self.

"Oooohhhh," She started as if she came to a brilliant realization. She got up and straighten her hair. "You're new, you're a new girl."

I glared. "You're kidding, really?" I said sarcasicly while trying to walk around her, but she placed a hand on my shoulder and pushed by back to my oringanl spot.

"And you're mouthy." She said with a snarl. "Look, just stay out of the way, I we won't have to go to extreme measures."

"Who's 'we'?" I asked harshly.

The red head smirked and guestered to the crowd gathering around. "The whole high school."

I scoffed. "Yeah, I'm really scared." The Red Head Wonder looked taken back. "I've been through worse, try to match what ever you have up your sleeve with my problems."

I started around her again, but she pushed me back again. Getting fed up, I said harshly "Look, I just want to get to class, and if you keep us here, we're both going to be late."

That seemed to change her mind a bit, because she let me pass this time. I was lucky that room B6 wasn't that far from where we were, and I got in just as the bell rang.

"I see that someone decided to join us afterall," said the male science teacher. "Please take a seat next to Miss Mack at that table while I begin the Name Call."

I nodded and walked over to the table next and sat next to a girl with long gold, curly blond hair. She had light blue eyes with a touch of green in them and long dark lashes. She was wearing a shirt that said "M.A.S.H" on it and black skinny jeans. She was twirling a pan in her hand as she yawned. When I sat down, she shot me a friendly smile.

I read on the board that my teacher is named Mr. Lewis. He started the Name Call, and when ever someone was present, he would mark on the paper and mutter to himself 'present..' and when someone is late, he'll mutter 'tardy...', ect. ect.

"Maximum Ride?" He called, glancing up to find the owner of this new name.

"You can call me Max." I said, raising my hand slightly.

"Maximum is here..." Mr. Lewis muttered while people snickered at my name, just like what happened at my last school.

Hell has begun.

**Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't proof read it so well.  
>Reveiw please?<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Awkwardness

**Sorry for the short chapters, so far.  
>Thanks for clearing me up on the hig school things. So, Max is a Junior. JUNIOR. Read it, repeat it, remember it.<br>Oh, and someone on my other story pointed out that I sound kind of Emo because of types of stroies I write and the music I listen to. Although I have nothing against Emos, I am not one. I'm not sure why I write dark stories...I just...do.  
>Anyways, what I wanted to say is that I'm so freakin' tired of steriotypes. I only use them when I'm trying to describe something or someone. The way this person said it, it made it sound like it's a bad thing, which it isn't.<br>That also brings me to something...My username is Blood Glow, because that's my Pottermore username, and I didn't want to get confused. It used to be , but that sounded to much like a video game username then a fanfiction writer. Plus, it kind of fits the stories I write.  
>Okay, enough ranting. On with the story!<strong>

**Max's POV**

"When you get your frogs, I want you to make a small inc-"  
>"Mr. Lewis?" Jordan Mack, the girl sitting next to me, raised her hand. She had a very reconizable voice, it wasn't ugly or anything like that though. It was like she had many types of accents mashed together.<p>

"Yes, Miss Mack?" Mr. Lewis said.

"The frogs are already dead, right?" she asked.

"Yes, so you don't have to be so digusted-"

"I'm not disgusted," Jordon Mack said, sounding insulted. "I just don't want to kill it. I'm fine with gutting it out-"

"Yes, yes. Very well." Mr Lewis interupped, going back to the lesson. I inwardly sighed and started doodling on the cover of my binder. Usually, Biology and Science are my very classes, but Mr. Lewis made it into nap time.

After Mr. Lewis had finished telling us the rules, he passed out the frogs. He lied when he said they were already dead; they were in jars and jumping normaly, oblivious that they were "donated" for science.

I didn't have a problem with killing these frogs, but Mack did. She seemed very reluctent and asked me to do it for her.

I paused. She seemed nice enough, but so did my old friends before they turned on me. Still, I couldn't let this poor girl do something she considered murder. So I quickly killed the frog after I did mine.

"Thanks," She said with a greatfull smile. I nodded a welcome and continued with my frog.

The other girls shreiked, and some even had to go out of the room in dry heaves, but I contuined with no problem.  
>Mack had no trouble at all. She gutted that thing like a fish with no sign of distgust.<p>

"I'm kind of tempted to fling some of it's guts at Katylin..." Mack leaned over and whispered to me. Katylin was having the most trouble preforming "surgery" on her frog. At least three times she had to leave the room because of dry heaves, and she hardly started to cut the frog! She's the type to focus on her hair and make up, only thinks about herself and boys, you know; the extreme girly-girl. She wasn't mean, as far as I could tell. Just squirmish.

I chuckled at Mack's comment, kind of tempted to throw the whole frog at Katylin. Maybe there was someway I can do that...?

No, Max. Just stay out of the way. Stay out of the way, and have no problems this school year.

After this class, I headed for my next class, which is History. I've always enjoyed history, and was a little bit more excited for this class. We now lived in Salem, Massachusets, infamous for witch trails. I'm not into witchcraft or anything like that, but it does make for some exciting history...strange thing to come out of a teenager's mouth, but it is true. I just hope that this class won't be as boring as my last school. All they talked about was U.S History, which we've learned in sixth grade.

B2 wasn't that far from my Biology class, so I didn't race there. People did star at me and snickered behind their hands, though. Already? I've been here for no more then one class, and already almost the whole school knows about me? I can see the headline now:_ Infamous Maximum Ride, star at Salem's School Freak show. Red-Haired Wonder comments on this star's life. _I might as well grow a pair of wings on my back...

I entered the room, where there was a few people already seated. I walked in, advoiding everyones' eye. I sat down at the most deserted spot and begun to doodle on my binder. Some people noticed me, as loud talk turned into whispers. I caught words like;

_New chick...  
>...Heard she pushed down Lissa...<br>What's with that turtel neck?...Emo, much?  
>I don't like her...Why is she sitting over there, alone? Too good for everyone else? We'll show her.<em>

Most of the whispers were like that. I ppretended like I didn't hear them, and that those words ment nothing to me. But in truth, they did mean something. Yep, the Great Maximum Ride, affected by a few words. Pathetic, huh? My whole situation has made me weak and tougher at the same time...if that's possible. I can take a little physical abuse, but words slice me like a razor I so craved at the moment...

Curiousity took hold of me, and I glanced around the room with my eyes. Some of hte students were standing while others were sitting on their desks. Mack was talking to the hot-emo-guy I saw earlier today. Know that a table was blocking her, I could see that she was about 5"5. She was very cury, but not big. She had high cheek bones and a slightly angler, but not "manly" face. She seemed very excited when she talked, moving her hands and laughing in a high pitched laugh. Although I didn't know her for long, I decided I liked her...well, tolerated, might be a better word.

A feakishly tall boy with strawberry blond hair and brilliant blue eyes entered that room and walked over to hot-emo-guy and Mack. They started talking, and I adverted my eyes away from them, feeling strangly left out.

"Morning, class," Said the Social Studies teacher as she entered the room. She had tan skin, dark eyes, and long thick, black hair in hundreds of curls. She seemed young, possible in her early thirties. "Please take a seat."

The class scrambled to get a seat next to their friends. They started to sit around me, but in a way like they didn't even know I was there. The Freakishly-Tall guy sat next to me, taking out his black binder that had comical doodels on them.

"I was told that we have a new student today," The teacher (who had written Miss Perez on the black board) said with a Spanish accent. "Maximum, please stand up here next to me and tell us about yourself."

Oookay...Was this the third grade? Relucently, I stood up and walked over to her, turning to face the class.

"Um...I'm Maximum Ride, call me Max. I moved here from H-California, favorite subjects are History and English, and I have a freakish obsession with chocolate cookies." I said quickly, eager to sit back down.

"Okay you can sit down." Miss Perez said with a slight laughter in her voice. "Thanks, Max."

I quickly walked back to my seat, some people hiding teasing snickers and some of the girls shooting glares at me. What did I _do_? Ugh, sometimes I hate people so much.

This class was defentily better then Science, but would be better, if it wasn't for half of the class staring at me, some in curiousity and some in annoyence. What I did to irritate them? I have no freakin' idea.

After Social Studies, I walked quickly to my locker. My head bent slightly down and avioding eyes, I punched in the combonation. I quickly put away my Sciene and History things and pulled out my English books. There was a lot to carry for Enligsh. A Huge three inch binder, a text book filled with Shakespere plays, a text book for grammer and "Proper english", a one inch binder for homework and class work, and a 800 page book my teacher told us we'll be reading. I didn't choose to have this many supplies for one class, but they were required.

Although I'm physically strong, my arms were as thin as toothpicks, and couldn't keep all of those things together. So when I saw trying to close my locker, and drop those two _hardback, heavy, weighs-a-freaking-ton _text books on my foot.

"Crap-crap-crap-crap..." I whispered to my self as pain shot up my foot.

I shifted the other books in one arm to pick up the ones on my foot when someone had bent over and picked them up for me.

It was the hot-emo-guy. He straightened up and handed the books to me. I was about to mutter a "Thanks" but, instead, out of all the things that could come out of my mouth, I said

"You have beautiful eyes," in dis-belief. I said rather loudly, too. After realizing what I blurted out, a blushed a furious red and took the books out of his hands.

"Umm," He said, taken back. "Thanks...is this how we thanks people now? Well, if so, then right back at ya."

"Um oh, oh, no! I'm just thinking out loud. Sometimes I can say some pretty frightening things when I'm think out loud, too." I said, trying a ill fated attempt to make things less awkward.

He smirked, and said while opening his locker that was one locker away from mine, "You new here?"

"Slightly obvious." I said scarcasicly. I know it's unnessicary, but Sarcasictry is an artform that sould be embraced.

"Help me out here; the cules to it's obvious-ness?"

"Well, I would think running around like a headless chicken would be one clue." I said, closing my locker and leaning on it, "Probably screaming out random things would be another."

"Yeah," He said with a slight chuckle. "You're name is Max, right?"

"Yep," I said, popping the P.

"Cool," he slammed his locker shut while shifting the books in his arms. "See you around."

"Kind of stalkerish."

"Well, my locker is right next to yours."

I smiled at my own akwardness. "Yes, it is, isn't it."

He just smirked and left with a small wave...maybe this school year won't be so bad, after all.

**I know Max and Fand are kind of OOC. I always have a problem with that. I tend to treat them like they're my own characters.  
>Sorry for Type-Os.<br>Reveiw, please? Thanks for so many reveiws and alerts and favorites, ect. ect.**


	4. Chapter 3: Chocolateness Goodness

**Again, sorry for short chapters. I'll try to make them longer, but I don't like to keep a big nmber of people I just havn't really been in the mood to write the story at the spot it's in right now. I did start on the next chapter, though. And after that one things should go much better and more exciting after that.  
>Thank you so much for so much reveiws! 17 after three chapters! For some, that's not much, but that's the most I got for such a limited number of chapters so far! Thank you sssoooo much!<strong>

**Max's POV**

I walked down the hall from my last class. The day had been tireding. In Gym, we had to do a "Health Quiz", which questioned us about what we learned about health the past month and a half. I had to take it, even though it was my first day. The rest of the day came in a blur.

As I walked, I wondered if I should sign up for any Enrichment classes. I think I should, even school is horible, home is much worse.

I sighed and went into the office where I would sign up for classes. There were several desks and file cabinets. I stopped infront of this one desk, that had a sign on it saying "Sign up/Sigh Out". There sat a plump women with long curly brown hair.

"'Ello, hun." She greeted me with a warm southern accent. "Whatcha need?"

"I'm Maximum Ride, I'm here for Enrichment classes...?" I said.

She nodded her head, twisted in her chair to look at some files in a filing cabinet. I waited, rocking back and forth on my heels. She got one out along with a peice of paper. She slapped the file onto the desk and opened it up in a way where I can't see inside. She copied somethings down on the peice of paper. Then she closed the file and gave me the sheet of paper. It had my name on it, my grade, my gender, and my classes. Below, there was a space where I can write down the classes I've chosen. She also gave me a list of classes I could take.

"You can take up to two classes. The one circled in red are the ones that are filled out." The lady said, giving me a smile. I muttered a thanks and walked over to some of the chairs that were shoved up against the wall.

I looked at the list, and was suprised by the amount of classes I could take.

Basketball...No...Woodshop...No...Cooking Class? That had that? Although I probably could use a few lessons, I'll still blow up the ovans. So, that's a No...Football...no...Journalism...no...

No...no...no...no...hmm..

Choir. I heard some people in my Math class talk about it, saying that that was the class people went to when they couldn't think of any others and needed the credits.  
>So, Choir is a maybe.<p>

Theatre? No, the last thing I need is fo people to be all eyes on me.

There was a class just for improv? Sounds fun, but no. Sounds to much like theater.

Book Club? Well, I like books, but no. To much talk.

Fencing? Not my thing.

Well, the rest had red cirlces around them. So I guess I'll just take choir.

I wrote it down on the peice of paper, stood up, and gave it to the sign up lady.

"Thank you," She said while she did paper work. "You should be able to join tomorrow."

I nodded my thanks, and walked out the room.

When I got home (Also Emo-Guy and his little sister, who were my neighbors), I prayed that Robert was at work. Then I remembered that he doesn't work today, it's his day off. I put on an impassive face after I let my gaurd down and a worried look came onto me face.

I twisted the door knob and entered into the house, muttering a "I'm home." When out of nowhere a loud voice called from the hall. "Where've you been?"

He must have forgotten that I had school today. "I was at school." I said quietly.

I closed the door as he came storming from the hall. His face was close to mine, and I could smell the beer on his breath.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked with a commanding voice. I couldn't do much but sputter before he smacked me across my face, then stormed off to the living room.

My hand went up to my face, feeling my stinging cheek. It felt hot, and I imagained it was bright red.

I tried to ignore the pain; the pain was to familier, and decided to get some food. I barely ate the school lunch, it looking like someone scraped it off the bottom of a Port-A-Potty.

I went into the kitchen and scanned the cabinets for something to eat. Then I found something that might as well had come from Heaven above; Nutella.

Okay, maybe I'm extraggerating. But it's so good! Not quite like the real stuff, but pretty close. I'ts a good thing Robert hates it, because I can eat it by the spoon fulls.

So I snatched it like a Totatly Awesome ninja, and grabbed a spoon from the drawer. I quickly opened up the jar, stabbed my spoon into the dark sea of chocolaty goodness (Clever word play, huh? I'm very detailed when it comes to my chocolate), and lifted it out to find it covered in Nutella goo **(that's what I call it...don't ask why, it's a long story...)**. I almosted stabbed my bottom lips with the spoon as I stuck it in my mouth, letting myself get lost in the taste...

...Okay, I'm too obsessive over chocolate. Hey, you have to have chocolate to keep the dementors at bay **(Harry Potter thing). **

God, I can take a bath in this!

...I didn't say that out loud, did I...

I paused and waited...  
>No, I don't think I did.<p>

I was still eating the chocolate when Robert came in with last Sunday's paper. He threw it done on the counter, where I was leaning on.

"Stop eating, you're going to get fatter." He grunted and went upstairs up in his room.

I stopped, and took the spoon out of my mouth (can you stop and do something at the same time? Well, I CAN! Sorry, Nutella makes me loopy). Even though it's low fat, and I used to not care about it at all...was he right?

I told myself that they were just empty words, but a voice in the back of my head said that wasn't so.

I kept eating it, still feeling the pains from hunger. It was bliss, but only for a moment. Robert came back down (probably for a beer), and saw me. He walked over, yank the spoon out of my hands so fast, it hurt, and threw it on the counter.

"I said no!" He yelled, and shoved me. My hip banged into the counter edge. The space where the edge hit it throbbed with a terrible pain, but I didn't show it.

He quickly got a beer from the refridgerator, and was about to walk back to his room before I stopped him.

Biting back the pain in my hip, I told him "I'm going to have to stay a little later at school. I-I have a new class for credits..."

"That's fine." He growled, and contuined on his way upstairs.

...Well, welcome to my every day life. Growing wings on my back sounds pretty good right now.

**Fang's POV**

"We're home, Mommy!" Yelled Fang's four-year-old sister, Angel. They walked through the door and into the cozy living room, where a fire was blazing in the fire place. Their mother was nowhere to be seen, which lead them to believe she was in her study, typing away on her computer. She was a writer writing the second book to her popular teens' novel.

"Hello," She yelled from her study. When she was working, she didn't want anyone to talk to her unless it was nessicary. She cut herself off from almost everyone. Her stress level rise up, but she'll still be enjoying herself.

Angel let her coat fall to the ground and bounced once on the couch before falling back onto it with her legs streched out infront of her.

"Fang," She said from the couch. Fang turned his head to her before turning on the T.V. "When's Daddy comming home?"

Their father was in the Marines. "About five more weeks." Fang replide. He didn't expect her to know how long though; she just wanted to talk to him, as if it'll bring him back home. She didn't know how long he's gone, she just know's he is.

Angel had a sad face before she replaced it was joy when Fang gave her the remote to the telivision. He then walked off to the stairs, where their chocolate labordor, Abigal, was sleeping on the front step.

He stepped over the sleeping dog, and contuined up the stairs. He walked into his cluttered bedroom, set his backback on the ground and took out some homework. He walked over to his desk, and started working on it.

His desk was next to the big window, which was between the desk and his bed. If he turned his head slightly, he would have a nice veiw of the neighbor hood.

Speaking of the neighbor hood, a new family moved in not to long ago. A man with thick, dark, greasey hair slicked down his thick neck and a teenage girl who looks nothing like him. She had dirty blong/light brown hair in unruly waves. She often wore long sleeved shirts, from the limited times he seen her. He didn't know what to think about her, only that she was _hot._

**Again, sorry for the Type-Os. I get excited when I'm about to update, so I don't Proof-Read that much.  
>Reveiw? I do love them :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Anime

Sorry it took me so long.  
>I loved your reveiws! They always make me smile! Siriously, you should see me, I look like Joker from Batman. Except less manic.<br>Someone requested for more of Fang's POv...there's none in this chapter. Next one, though!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own any names you may-or-may-not reconize.<p>

Max's POV

I walked down the School hallway into the theatre, where my Choir class was. The schoo day had been rough, and I was looking forward for the end school, although I have nothing to look forward to when I get home. Maybe I can extend my free time inbetween School and home by a few minutes...

I walked into the theater, and was suprised my the number of chairs in there. Infront og the large stage, rows and rows of red chairs filled it like a movie theater. People were scatter about the room, some sitting on the stage, some at the large grand piano, and most in the seats.

So I walked in, advoiding everyone's eyes like usual, and took a seat in the fifth row, where there was the least amount of people.

Not to long after that, the teacher came in. I was suprised to find that the teacher was Mrs. Perez. So far, she's my favorite teacher. She's funny and cheerful, but not afraid to be strict.

"Hello, everyone. Please take a seat that's not on my piano or on the stage." She said as she scanned the room. Her eyes fell on me.

"Hello, Max, welcome. To anyone who doesn't know Max, she's new to this school. This is her second day, I believe." She looked at me, and I nodded as if to say she's correct. "Well, Max, come on up here!"

I was about to shake my head, but remembered I was in Choir, and in Choir it requires singing. I knew this before, but never _really _understood what it meant. I never constidered myself a good singer, but it wasn't like a would kill kill everyone in the room if I held a note.

So I stodd up, and walked around the stage to the stairs. I got to the middle of the stage, were a microphone was. Mrs. Perez sat at the beautiful piano, and looked at me before setting her hands on the keys. "What song? If I don't have the music then you'll hav to sing without it."

"Ummm..." I wasn't really prepared for this, so I told her the first song that came to mind.

"'Lucy' from Skillet?" I asked her.

She nodded and said "I know that one." Then, she started the first notes. Before I opened my mouth to sing, the irst thought that ran through my mind was _Oh crap, here we go._

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name  
>I left a dozen roses on your grave today<br>Im in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away  
>I just came to talk for a while<br>I got some things I need to say_

_Now that its over  
>I just wanna hold her<br>Id give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking  
>back at me<br>Now that its over  
>I just wanna hold her<br>Ive gotta live with the choices i made  
>And I cant live with myself today<em>

_Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday_  
><em>They said itd bring some closure to say your name<em>  
><em>I know Id do it all different if I had the chance<em>  
><em>But all I got are these roses to give<em>  
><em>And they cant help me make amends<em>

_Here we are_  
><em>Now youre in my arms<em>  
><em>I never wanted anything so bad<em>  
><em>Here we are<em>  
><em>For a brand new start<em>  
><em>Living the life that we couldve had<em>

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_  
><em>Me and Lucy never wanna end<em>  
><em>Just another moment in your eyes<em>  
><em>Ill see you in another life<em>  
><em>In heaven where we never say goodbye<em>

_Here we are, now youre in my arms_  
><em>Here we are for a brand new start<em>  
><em>Got to live with the choices Ive made<em>  
><em>And I cant live with myself today<em>

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_  
><em>Me and Lucy never wanna end<em>  
><em>Got to live with the choices Ive made<em>  
><em>And I cant live with myself today<em>

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name..._

"That was lovely, Max." Mrs. Perez smiled at me **(Max, in this story, isn't going to be this brillaint singer. she's going to be an average singer. Not bad, but not amazing)**_  
><em>  
>The class clapped, and I was grateful that no one was throwing rotten tomatos at me or booing me. Some, that I reconized from my other non-joyful classes were shooting daggers at me.<p>

I reconized two people from my other classes. The girl Jordan and Freakishly-Tall-Guy sitting next to each other.

Before waiting for Mrs. Perez to tell me or for the class to stop clapping, I sat down next to my seat. Mrs. Perez explained what "catagory", if you can call them that, but I don't remember at all what I'm in. I just know who to follow when we're seperated into the groups.

"So, everyone up here and pratice 'The Ballad of Sweeney Todd'." Mrs. Perez told us. "Max, you can stand next to Jordan and James."

**Jordan's POV**

Thye finished the songs they've been working on, and know were sitting in the aduience, listening to Mrs. Perez talk about changing notes and how to listen to the change of note (if you're not tune-deaf, which Jordan's pretty sure she is). Jordan already knew how, having taken the class last year.

So, instead of listening to the teacher like she should have, she went on day dreaming about a good story idea she had for a while.

It wasn't too long untill class was over. Usually, she'd have fencing next, but due to a certain...girly problem that doesn't need explaining, she instructor let her off for the day.  
>"Iggy, you still comming over to watch anime? You can't back out now, you promised." She said to her best friend, Iggy (real name James).<br>"Well...Is it going to be that one girly one?"  
>Jordan glared at him. "You promised!"<br>Usually, she isn't this bold, but watching anime with Iggy was one of her favorite things to do because of his commentary on the matter. "And it isn't all girly! We're going to watch Death Note, and Ghost Hunt, and-"

"Fine," Iggy pretended to sigh, "Is Fang comming?"  
>Jordan shook her head. "No, he said he had to watch Angel. She's sick with a cold, and his mother's busy with a meeting with her editor."<br>Iggy nodded once. "Shall we go, then?"  
>"Yeah, my brother will be driving us there, so we have to wait for him."<br>They walked out into the front of the school, waiting for Jordans brother to come out of his classes. He was a Senior while she was a Sophmore...tenchinally, she was a Sophmore. She skipped up a grade.  
>Jordan heard the school doors open, and Max, the new girl, came out. At first she looked sad and a little bit scared, but quickly changed her face so it was emotionless when she saw people out here.<br>The direction she was walking made Jordan to believe Max lived in her neighborhood.  
>Max sure was an interesting person. Jordan wondered what her story was.<p>

**Max's POV**

I held my arm over my bathroom sink, and sliced my pale skin with the razor, feeling the warm trinkle of blood spill from it. It hurt...and yet it felt so good...  
>I may need to explain: In addition to having a bad day at school, Robert smacked me, called me ugly, fat, worthless, and a murderer. It was too much for me, and I decided to do the one thing that makes me forget; self mutlation.<br>I ammit, it isn't a smart idea at all. But neither is writing the answers on the bottom of your shoe before a test, and I did that before (don't judge, we've all cheated some way or another. Besides, I still remember the answers to those questions).  
>I know that some people may think that my life is sad; it is, but I don't want their pity. I just want to forget.<p>

**Thank you all! This was sort of a filler chapter, so sorry if it was boring. And my writing started to get iffy at the end. Not my best.  
>Reveiw? You'll get a imaginary dragon-squirrel if you do :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Family

**Sorry it took so long..and sorry that it's the shortest chapter! (not inculding the prolouge). I've been really busy. My brain is over active and is creating stories left and right. Sometimes I would just focus on one story and forget about their others untill something reminds me of it.**

**Max's POV**

I swear, Life hates me.  
>Why, you ask? What happened? The usual day-to-day things happened. For some people this won't mean anything. But if you truely know my life, then you'll understand.<br>Today's To-do-List:  
>1)Wake up at a reasonable time for breakfast and school.<br>2)Go to school and stay out of attention and big crowds.  
>3) Don't act like a idiot when Emo-guy talks to me (It's nice for a change in the old retuine)<br>4) Go home and hope for a nice day, even though my hopes might be wasted.  
>5)Do homework and study so that I might skip a couple of grades and go to collage early so I can get away from Robert.<br>Yeah, pretty simple for me. I never go out (I have had a few boyfriends ocasionally a couple of years ago, but they never lasted long) or hang out with friends. Whenever I'm out of the house is to go to the store or school. Robert doesn't like me going out to much when he isn't aware, and I never like talking to him, so I avoid it.  
>So today, I checked off the first thing on my Do-To-List, and I woke up way to early then what I'm comfortable with. But once I'm up, it'll take me a while to go back a sleep.<br>I changed into black skinny jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. Then I applied fountain to cover up the bruise I recently got on my jaw line.  
>Then, number 1 went all right..but I failed horribly on number 2 <strong>(I couldn't write that without laughing).<br>**On my way to Creative Writing, I got cornored by Lissa Brigids (the Red Haired Wonder I met on my first day) and her "friends".  
>"You know we have a test in Creative Writing, right?" She said in her snarky tone of voice.<br>Well, of course I knew. We probably have the only Writing class that gives out difficult tests and quizzes. "I'm aware." I replied.  
>"Uh Uh," She said, grinning terribly and nodding her head like I'm a small brain damaged child <strong>(I didn't mean any offense here, I was just describing it. No offense was meant)<strong>. "So...Let's see the notes."  
>Crap. This was like in some cheesey movie where a kid gets bullied into handing over their notes or lunch money. But then she finds a prince and they live happily ever after. Please, no such thing as happily-ever-after.<br>"Did little Brigid-kins not take notes? Aw, you poor soul."  
>Lissa glared at me. She did this weird, tounge flick thing she probably thought was hot. But all it really did was make her look stupid. "Let's see the notes."<br>"Not very polite, are you?" I said.  
>She didn't reply, but one of her friends grabbed my bag before I had the change to stop her. She handed the bag to Lissa, who then shoved her hand in there.<br>"Socail Studies..no. You are very unorginized...What's this? Cover-up? Well, Lord knows you need it...Ah, here we go." She said, but it sounded like she was talking to herself more then she was talking to me.  
>I didn't take to much offense to her words, because they were kind of...bad and unwitty. But they were still irritating.<br>Lissa pulled the notes out of my bag. I felt like I should do something, but we were drawing attention. Attention is the last thing I need.  
>"You have very bad handwriting." Lissa smirked at me. "Maybe if you were a little girlier, then more boys would take notice to you."<br>Right know, we were drawing a crowd. Some of them look curious, but most of the boys seemed to be waiting for a chick fight to start.  
>"Well, if I cared about boys I would probably dress better." I replied. I smirked when she looked taken back.<br>I grabbed my bag and turned around, planning to go to class. "You can keep the notes. Although I don't like you, I'm not so much as a horrible person to make you fail school."  
>I could tell she didn't like me being the bigger person, but I couldn't care either way. Untill she said..<br>"Maybe if you didn't act like a freak all the time, then mommy and daddy would love you."  
>I stopped in my tracks. My hands clenched as anger flooded me. "Shut up." I said simply.<br>I could almost feel her smirk as she found what would make me snap. "Maybe that's why you are a freak, because your parents didn't show you any afection. Not that I don't blame them."  
>"I said shut it." I said dangerously, turning back to face her. I looked into ther eyes, which I first thought were pretty, but now they looked disgusting.<br>"What would you do?" She taunted. "Who do you have to back you up? Do one here likes you, and I'm positive that your family hates you. Why-"  
>That was the last straw. I pulled my fist back and punched her right in the nose. I felt her nose break under my fist as blood squirted on to her make-up coated face.<br>"Argh!" She yelled, moving her hands to her nose.  
>Before I knew it, someone had their arms around my shoulders, guiding me away from the crowd.<br>When my anger subsided a little, I looked to see who was guiding me away.  
>It was that Jordan girl. Jordan Mack, I belive. But she wasn't alone. Freakishly-Tall-Guy and Emo-Guy were with her. Tall-Dude looked impress, but emo-boy's expression was impassive.<br>"That was awesome!" Jordan exclaimed once we were behind some lockers. Everyone seemed to have gone to class, because we were the only ones in the hallway.  
>"That was the most badass thing that's happened in this school." Tall-Dude added.<br>Emo-Dude didn't say anything, just kind of looked at me with respect or something along those lines.  
>"What did she do to tick you off, if you don't mind me asking?" Jordan asked me.<p>

"She...she was just saying mean things about my family." I replied. I didn't wan to go to far into detail.  
>Jordan nodded understandibly. "I know what you mean. It's one thing if they're teasing you, but when they talk smack about your family..."<br>"'Talk smack'?" Tall Guy repeated, amused.  
>"Shut up," Jordan laughed. "I couldn't find a better word. And what's wrong with saying that?"<br>"Nothing, it's just the way you said it."  
>That resulted in Jordan punching him on the arm. It looked like it hurt, but he didn't do anything back.<br>"What's your name, again?" Tall Guy asked me while he rubbed his upper arm.  
>"Max," I said simply.<br>"I'm Iggy, you can her Riv, and the rock over there is Fang."

**Sorry I ended it so studdenly, but I felt like I should update right about now.  
>Oh, and no one knows about her situation at home. Lissa was only saying those things because she's a...female dog *can't curse*.<br>I know there isn't so much to go on, but reveiw?  
>A question for you, Reader! Do you watch andor read anime and manga? and if you do, what's your favorite show/book?  
>Oh, and is there a difference between anime and manga? I thought that anime is the shows and that manga is the book.<br>My favorite anime (I'm telling you this because I'm bored) are Kanon (I love that so much!), Death Note, Vampire Knight (I HATED the ending) and Oruanhigh School Host Club.  
>I don't read that much manga besides the Maximum Ride manga. It's, in my opinion, way better then the real novels.<strong>


	7. Chapter 6:Stalkerish

**Busy busy busy bussiness! Uuugggghhhh...  
>Sorry for the wait.<br>and sorry that it's so short...I have a tiny writers block, so I'm looking for inspiration.  
><strong>I'm not sure how it happened, but we ended up at Fang's house after school.  
>At first I wasn't sure how I liked these people, but now I made up my mind that they are quite awesome. Iggy likes to joke around, and is a pyro. Jordan is..some people might call her awkward, some might call her adorkable. She's into Harry Potter and nerdy stuff, and is probably the biggest nerd I met. But she's also very sarcastic and over anaylizes things. Fang is...well, he said five words since we got to his house. But he's pretty cool.<br>I learned that Fang's mother is infamous for writing young-adult books. I actually own one of her books; it's one of my favorites. I didn't get to meet her, though. She was working in her office. He has the cutest little sister! Her name is Angel, she's four years old and has curly hair and bright blue eyes. I just love her to death! Her and Fang look nothing a like, so I wondered if she was adopted. When I asked Fang about this, he just said that she looked like her mother; her blond hair will turn brown when she gets older.  
>I learned that they all have nicknames for each other. Fang's real name is Nick, and Iggy's real name is James. They call Jordan Riv because she always said she loves the name River. Soon it got shortened to Riv. They asked me what my nickname would be, and I said that it would be Max, because my real name is Maximum.<br>I had a lot of fun...more fun then I had in a _long _time. I think they kind of excepted me into their little circle for friends...I don't know if it's a relief or not. On one hand: I have friends who like me and who are awesome. One the other hand: They might find out about my '"life style" and interveine. They might call the cops, which is the last thing I want to happen.  
>Men in blue won't stop Robert. He's determind. If they arrested him, he'll find me. If I runaway, he'll find me...if he <em>dies, <em>he'll come back to life and find me...then die to get rid of the evidence. He'll kill me, and the people I care about.  
>Ahhh, the joys of life.<br>We didn't do much except for do our homework and watch T.V, but it was really fun.  
>But the most interesting part was when Iggy and Riv went home, and I was about to do the same.<br>Fang and I were on his front porch. I was about to go home before he asked me to dinner tomorrow.  
>Fang.<br>Hot guy.  
>The one I've been some-what checking out in school.<br>The one I've finally excepted I had a small crush on.  
>Asked me out.<br>_Me _out.  
>So of course I said yes. I didn't even think about it until now.<br>I couldn't let myself get to close to him. He'll find out about my life, and then he'll be in danger. Or he'll just bale, not wanting anything to do with it, or deciding that I'm to broken.  
>Nevertheless, I'm Uber excited.<p>

**Fang's POV**

Fang watched Max out of the cornor of his eye, while she sat down next to him on the coush laughing at something Iggy said. Whisps of hair fell infront of her smiling face, getting caught in her dark eye lashes.  
>She was pretty; there was no dening that. But he though Riv was pretty, too, and there's no feelings there besides friendship. Max was...something else. She had caught his eye from the day she started school, but now that he got ot know her...he wasn't sure. But there's one way he could find out.<p>

**Max's POV**

When I entered the house after Fang asked me out, my face turned from happy and dazed to scared. I've been gone for two hours more then when I said I'd get home. I didn't tell Robert I'd would be gone.  
>Hoping he is asleep or not home, I quickly walked up the stairs, trying not to make a sound. Panic struck me when I saw him comming down the stairs when I reached the middle step.<br>He didn't say anything, appearently hungover, just shoved me against the wall hard. I lost my balance, and fell down on my butt four stairs down.  
>Robert walked next to me, down the stairs, not giving me a second glance. My head throbbed and my leg, twisted at an odd angle, ached. It wasn't broken, I can be sure of that. It was pressed up against the wall, and I was almost sitting on it.<br>Tears of embaressment, anger, and pain struck my eyes. I bit my lip to stop myself from yelling out as I slowling pushed my self up into standing position. As soon as the pain in my ankle ebbed away, I started limping upstairs, into my room.  
>Once I got into my room, I closed the door and sat down on my bed. I pulled up my pant leg to examind my anckle. There was a long, think red mark on it where it got pressed into the edge of the step. It'll turn into a bruis in not long.<br>I stumbled into my bethroom, closing the door, to add three more cuts on my upper arm.

**Oh, the ANGST! Sorry, I had too much cold meds.  
>Reveiw please? ^_^<strong>


	8. Chapter 7: Lies

**Yes, I know. I'm a jerk for not updating quickly...In my defense, I have a lot going on right now, like...school, and...reading...*Sighs* Sorry, guys.  
>Also, I don't know what's with the weird writing format on here. If i find away to make it more...read able, I'll fix it.<br>Thank you for the wonderful reveiws! I love you guys *In a non-creepy way***

**Max's POV**

"I swear, the waitress sneezed into my soda. I don't remember it being to thick before, and I heard a sneeze just before she gave us your drinks!" I said to Fang. We just got back from our date. It was the funnest time I've had in a long time. Even though he said a maximum of 20 words today, he still made me laugh. But now it was 9:00pm, which was longer then I said I'll be gone. I didn't want to find out what was comming for me.  
>"That's disgusting." Fang said simply with a small smirk.<br>"That's what I thought." I replided.  
>We were infront of my house now. I was disapointed to see that the lights were still one...meaning Robert was home and probably p*ssed.<br>"See you again?" Fang asked me, giving me a small smile.  
>"Sure, Tarzan."<br>He smirked, and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and it felt like I swallowed a couple of butterflies.  
>"See you tomorrow," He smiled. I nodded, and he lefted.<br>I relucently started walking up the front steps. I decided that it's only going to get harder to go in if I waited too long, so I sucked in a breath and opened the door...  
>Needless to say, he was there waiting for me. Once the door was closed, he punches my stomach, shoved me against the wall, and kicked me.<br>"Come home when you say you will, fat-" then he proceeded with a string of profanities. Although things like this don't affect me, the words hurt. More then I thought they would. They stucked into my brain the the cuts on my skin.  
>He was tired of me, and went someplace else. I was to destraced by the pain in my stomach to care where.<br>I slowly stoody up, and limped upstairs into my bedroom.  
>I sat down infront of my door and leaned back, hearing the posters on the door crackle.<br>I bit back the tears gathering under my eyes as pain throbbed through out my body.  
>My thoughts went to Fang. I liked him a lot. I didn't want him to get sucked up in this, but now that we're dating I don't know if I can hide it. Sure, I can hide the scars and bruises, but what if he meets Robert? What if something happens, and he sees the bruises on my face? He still didn't kno about my life; what if he gets supcisous?<br>The stress, pain, and greif over whelmed me, and my fingers twitches for a sharp blade. I needed something to distract me, something that will take away the pain.  
>I stood up shakily, and started toward the bathroom. There, I shut the door and sat on the bathtub edge. There was my razor there next to me, for last time I forgot to put it away.<br>I grabbed it, and pulled up my sleeve. But there wasn't anywhere I could cut; my arm was covered with fresh scars. They stood out red against my pale, sickly-looking skin. It was the same on my other arm.  
>I got fusterated. I <em>needed<em> to forget. To forget that I possibly got the person I cared so much about in danger.  
>I remembered that my arms arn't the only thing that could be cut. Since it was quite impossible to roll up skinny jeans, I pulled them down to my knees. I felt a little silly sitting there in my underwear, but since I was the only one there, I felt it didn't matter much. I started to slice the insides of my theighs, slowling forgetting about my problems...<p>

**Fang's POV**

Fang walked through the door after the date, which was funner then he had oringanly thought.  
>"Fang? Is that you?" His mother called him from her study when he shut the door.<br>"Yeah." He called back, hanging his sweat shirt on the hook on the wall.  
>"Come here!"<br>Fang did what he was told and walked to his mother's office. The office was small with one window. It had dark wood floors and many bookcases. His mother was sitting at the desk, looking at her computer. There were papers scattered around her, some with scribbles on them, crossing out words or lines.  
>"I want you to read the third paragraph here, and tell me what you think. And be truthful."<br>Fan bent over and looked at the screen. The brightness from the computered made his eyes hurt in the dark room. Silently, he read:

_Blood red the sky as it loomed over her, shinning light on the black petals of roses. The rain fell, each drop telling a story as it splashed onto her pale skin. Trees of dark blue touched the sky, and pointed as the black stars decorating the air with images of fay. Tranquillity, the only danger heading her way were the shadows of grander creatures. This world of fantasy and wonder, all for only her eyes to behold._

"It's nice." Fang said simply.  
>"Are you sure? Is ther anything you think needs to be change?" She pressed on.<br>"What do you think?"  
>She looked back at her computer, and said "There isn't anything I'd change."<br>Fang straightened up and started walking towards the door. "That should answer your question, then." The he walked out the door, closing it behind him.  
>Their black lab, Abby (Abigale, if she's been bad) walkes excited to him, smiling up at him.<br>He scratched her head as Angel ran in. "Hi, Fang!"  
>"Hey," He siad glancing up. "You're soaked to the bone."<br>This was true. Angel came in, her golden curls plastered to her face and her dress hanging limply off her shoulders by think straps.  
>"I took the dog out. But Abby saw a squiwle, and ran to get it. I got her, dough. She was by Max's houses..." Her face studdenly gone serious. "Max lies, Fang."<br>"What do you mean?" He asked the four-year-old, confused.  
>"Max tells lies." she said simply, but sadly. Then her face changed into a happier one. "Where's Mommy?" she asked.<br>"She's still working. But I know she'll want you to go to bed now." Fang replided as Angel yawned.  
>"No, I'm not tired."<br>"You're falling asleep standing up."  
>"No.." But she still walk towards the staires. Fang followed her to make sure she was going into her room. He walked more slowly then her, due to Abby doing figure eights around his legs as he walked. It was her way for trying to chase her tail...she was a little stupid.<br>When he got there, she was already dressed in a blue night gowned. The room was dark, the only light was from her fish night light.  
>She was kneeling at at her bed, her hands folded up and held to her face as she said her prayers. She looked even more angelic.<br>"...and bless Mommy and Fang and Abby and my bestfriend Kristy and Daddy who is far away and..." she listed all of her teachers, everyone in her pre-school class, all her aunts, uncles, other relitives...Fang wanted to leave, but he wanted to make sure she went to bed afterwards.  
>"...and bless the mail man, too. He give us our letters.<br>"and please help my new friend Max...I know she needs you bad."

**Sorry, I forgot to warn you about the Religious POV stuff at the end...but it's REALLY hard to not express my religion in someway. I am a proud Christian Pentecostal :))  
>Revwei...wait, what? Reveiw! THAT'S IT!<strong>


	9. Chapter 8: Fanbloodytastic

Another chapter! Longer then others.  
>Thank you so much for all the reveiws!<br>Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Max's POV

I come back to back to my ealier statment: School's Hell.  
>All day I heard whispers about me. Not just me. About Fang, too. Also Riv and Iggy.<br>_"Why do they hang out with her?"  
>"I always thought Jordan was a freak. At least she's with her own kind now..."<br>"I heard she and Fang are dating!"  
><em>That last one was one of Lissa's 'friends". I know, 'cause I passed her group in the hallway efore they stopped me to conferm it's true.  
>"I heard you were dating Fang." Lissa asked with a look of disgust on her face.<br>"How does it consern you?" I asked quietly, just wanting to go to writing class.  
>She growled, but then smirked. "Well, I'm sure it's not going to last long."<br>I didn't believe her, but I asked anyway. "How'd you mean?"  
>She grinned. "He's just playing hard to get."<br>I looked at her, not totally sure what she meant. "What?"  
>She rolled her eyes. "He'll be with me in no time. So don't get your hopes up."<p>

Yeah...I couldn't stop laughing either.

I almost doubled over in laughter. She's just so...Bahaha!

"Yeah, you have good luck with that." I laughed.  
>She looked greatly offended. Her mouth was open in and O like a cartoon character and her eyes eye wide. That only added to my laughter.<br>Then she proceeded to call me a female dog.  
>"[female dog]!" She exclaimed before slapping me across the face.<br>Now, before I go on, let me explain something:  
>I don't have a lot of money. So I buy cheep-ass fountation to cover up the bruises on my face. So when Lissa slapped me, some of my makeup came off.<br>Showing an ugly bruise...  
>Yeah, you get the picture.<br>Before she could see anything, I covered my cheek with my hand. Now would be a good time to say something witty yet hurtfull. But no. I decided to run to the girls bathroom. Brilliant idea (please not the sarcastic tone).  
>When I got to the girls bathroom, after checking if I was alone, I looked in the mirror. And sure enough, there was a dark bruise strating from my jaw going up to my cheek. Crap. It's a good thing that I carry extra fountation just in case what I have on fades.<br>I applied the make-up on quickly, so I won't be late for class. But I was dreading what might come my way. Now, I wish I'd stay and confront her. Now people must think I went to cry to myself. I just made myself look even more pathetic.  
>Biting my lip, I waited a few more minutes. I stood there, staring at my reflection. Truth be told, I didn't like what I see. I can't pin-point what it is that I didn't like. I never cared about looks, so I seriously doubt it has anything to do with how my hair was in a messy ponytail with hair covering my left eye, or how my skinny jeans looked two sizes to big on me. Or that my dark grey turtle neck made me look emo...<br>I just didn't like my reflection.  
>I realized that I was biting to hard on my bottom lip, blood sliding down the cornors of my mouth, making me look like a vampire.<br>Fan-bloody-tasic.  
>I wiped off the blood, and made my way out. A couple of people running to get to class, me being one of them, hiding my face behind my hair.<br>I made it to class before the bell rang...and before the teacher got there, too. Yip-freakin'-ee  
>I sat between Fang and Iggy (this class you could choose your spot), but I notice a little blonde wasn't there...<br>"Where's Riv?" I asked to the two of them.  
>Iggy looked up from his doodles on his notebook cover. "She went to the princable's office with Lissa."<br>I gaped at him. Riv, from the short time I've known her, never got detention. It wasn't like she was little miss goodie two shoes or anything, she just never...went out of her way to cause trouble or drama.  
>"What happened?" I asked.<br>"She saw Lissa slapped you, and went over to 'talk' to her." Fang answered. "You okay?"  
>"You just kind of ran off..." Iggy added.<br>"Yeah, I'm fine...I knew that...I might have said something that would have gotten me detiontion, too, and didn't want to risk it." I lied. "What did River do?"  
>Iggy smirked. "Well, she just kind of ranted on, then Lissa slapped her, then she punched her back." Here, he laughed. "It wasn't like a b*tch slap, it was like a 'POW' kind of punch. Like, a punch a wresler would do. Like-"<br>"In her defense, Lissa slapped her hard enough to form a bruise." Fang said, probably tired of hearing Iggy replay the scene.  
>"Did they fight, or were they just throwing punches?" I asked.<br>"Well, it looked like Lissa wanted to fight, but then thought better of it. Whish was probably one of the smartest things she's done. You don't want to get into a fight with Riv..." Iggy said with a grimance, absentmindedly rubbing his jaw.

**Jordan's POV**

"...and then you punched her, Miss Mack?" Said the princable, Mr. Lincon.  
>"In self defense," Riv replide. Lissa was sitting next to her on the other chair, rolling her eyes.<br>"So she hit you first."  
>"Yes,"<p>

"Why?"  
>Riv inwardly sighed. She already told him what happened...while he was texting someone on his Blackberry.<p>

"She and my friend got into an arguement. Lissa slapped her. My friend walked away from her, and I went to talk to Lissa. I told not to hurt my friends, if she does I'll get you-"  
>"You'll get whom?"<br>River stopped herself from rolling her eyes. "_You_, sir. Mr. Lincon, is it not?"  
>"Don't be smart. Now, contuinue." He snapped.<br>"She said she'll do what she wants, and I said that that's stupid. Then she slapped me."  
>Mr. Lincon turned to Lissa. "How hard was the slap?"<br>She moved her hand to her cheek, and put on an innocent face. "Not hard enough to hurt. Her punch hurt sssooooo bad." She said in a quiet voice, sounding close to (fake) tears.  
>"Please!" Riv snapped. "I'm forming a bruise on my face! I hardly put any force into the punch. I could have hit you hard enough for you to collaspe on the floor, scrambling around the floor looking for your eyes so you can out them back into your skull, but I didn't."<br>turned to her again, looking a cross between disgusted and conserned. "That's an interesting mental picture, there..."

"The point is, she slapped me hard enough to make a bruise. I punched back in self defense." _And on reflex..._ added Riv in her mind.

Mr. Lincon was quiet for a moment, before sighing. "Still, I expected more from our teen consoler..." He said, glancing at Riv, who was the teen consuler on Tuesdays and Fridays. "But it was in self defense, so I'll let it slid.  
>"Lissa, on the other hand..." He turned to Lissa. "You're suspended for five days for assult on two students.<br>She gasped. 'But, I'm, like, innocent!"

"Don't want to hear it. You two may go to class." He dismssed them.

River smiled to herself...she thinks she'll make a good lawyer..if they didn't annoy the crap out of her.  
><em><br>_

**Sorry for Typ-os.  
>Please reveiw!<strong>


	10. Chapter 9: Onyx

**Sorry for the wait! But there's faxiness ahead!  
>This is a big chapter! Or is it..? No, probably not. No, just kidding! It's is. No, I'm a filthy lier. It's not. Or maybe..yes! No! Just read to find out.<br>**

**Max's POV (Major Time skip, because I felt like it)**

"Riv, be careful. Remember when you play with fire, you might get burned." Iggy said as Riv poked a fire poker inside her lit fire place. I was (so was veryone else) suprised at his comment. Being the pyro he is...

"B*tch, please. I'm so hot it's the fire that would get burned." She joked. She hardly ever curses, only when she's mad or when she feels it would "stregthen the funny-ness of the joke".

We were staying at Riv's house on Halloween. Riv was the onlyone dressed up, for she was giving out candy to the trick-or-treaters. She was dressed as a steampunk vampire. She more-then-once spat out her fangs and Iggy on purpose...why she did it one purpose, we don't know.

We were currently watching The Forth Kind **(Yes, I'm aware that that's on my other story, 'A Selfish Thing'. It's a good movie!) **with the lights off. I admit, I jumped at some parts. So did Iggy. Fang and Riv didn't, though. They just chuckled whenever we jumped, which is rather rude, but I would have probably done the same thing if it was the other way around.

Riv is being particualrly cruel...she _laughed _when that one dude threw up. It was distugsting. Maybe she was laughing at our expressions, but with Riv, you never know. I have leanred that she is _very _blood thirsty. She is very protective of herself, her family and friends. She kicks ass, literaly and mediphorically. We are very much alike, if I do say so myself.

Riv left the fire alone, and sat inbetween Iggy and me. (I was sitting next to Fang, which I particually liked), and said "You guys want to go swimming tomarrow?"

I had to processed what she said.

"Swimming?" I asked.

"Yep," she said cheerfully.

"Tommorow?" Iggy added.

"Yeah uh. My uncle runs the out door pool that's next to that fitness center down a couple blocks."

"...Outdoor." Fang repeated.

"That's what I said."

"...Riv, we live in the _East. _Meaning it is very cold in November." I explained.

"Yeah, I went to second grade."

"...We will be swimming outside. In the cold. In the Eastern United States."

Riv nodded.

"Riv, it'll be so cold it might even snow tomarrow." I said.

Riv smirked. "The pool is heated by solar panels durning the summer. But for the winter my uncle manage to use the Hot Tub heater to also heat the pool. It's not much, but we won't be freezing as we swim."

"Oh," I said, feeling a little stupid. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"'Cause I like making people feel stupid."

"How charming." Fang grunted, turning his attention back to the movie.

"But Rive, it'll be cold when we're comming out of the water." Iggy said, like it was obvious (which it was).

"Not if we run like Hell to the locker rooms. Are you comming or not?"

Fang and Iggy said they will (probably not wanting to look pathedic). I was about to, too, but them I remember something I probably should have realized.

They'll see my scars and bruises. They still don't know. They can't see them, then my cover would be blown.

"No thanks. "I siad quickly.

"No, you're comming." Riv said wit cetainty.

"Really, I am? When have I decided?" I said sarcasticly. "Riv, I don't even have a swim suit."

She shrugged. "You can barrow mine."

Crap. _Think of something! _

Too late. "So tommorw after school. Bring towels, because I'm not sharing mine."

Crap Crap Crap Crap...

"Yo! Max, are you ready yet?" Riv asked through the toliet stall door.

"One sec!" I said. She sighed, and I heard her leave.

Well, it's her fault. She gave be a freakin' bikini. It was bright red. All she's wearing is a tank top and shorts! I guess she gave me these because she's a little too...eh..busty..for a bikini.

I recently bought a new fountaion. Fountaion doesn't stay well on anything besides your face and clothes, but I was applying it to my scars and buises. I couldn't let them see them! If I jsut stayed out of the water, I'll be fine. I'll be freezing, but I'll be fine..

Well, except that you can see almost all of my ribs. But they know I'm not starving myself. I need to eat!

I sucked in breath, and walked out of the stall. My foot steps from my bare feet echoed in the girl's locker room. I passed the showers and went outside (not before checking again if I was covered. the bruises and scars that weren't totally covered, I could say that I fell down the stairs or got scratched by a cat.

The chill hit me like a jack hammer on concrete. It was freezing. I was tempted to go into the water.

Iggy was circling the 10x20 feet pool like a shark. Riv just watched with a hurmours face befort running at full speed, jumping and doing a canon ball into the water, next to Iggy.

"ARGH! RIV!" Iggy yelled, soaked head to toe in water. The warm water made his skin cold in the November air. "You're going down, Mack!"

Riv, who had just poped out of the water, snorted. "Come at me, bro!"

Iggy jumped into the pool, swimming underwater toward her. Riv couldn't see him, due to her very bad eyesight (she wears contacts), and Iggy grabbed her legs. She shreiked before going underwater. They both poped above the the surface, and started to wrestle.

I chuckled to myself. It's a good thing her uncle only opened the pool to us, so we can break almost all the rules without getting in trouble. I laughed even harder at the profanities and insults they're throwing at each other.

I was laughing so hard I didn't even notice someone creep behind me, and push me in.

The first thought that came into my head was _Oh craptastic._

I was pushed off the six foot area, so I pushed myself off the pool floor, scraping my toes in the processed.

"FANG, I'M GOING TO CHOKE YOU IN YOU SLEEP!" I yelled as I pulled myself up into the cold air. If my mind wasn't so busy with the _oh Crap_s and the _Pease don't let him see my scars, God!_s, I would be frozen stiff.

Fang was chuckling to himself before he saw me. He stopped, his eyes widening a little bit. "Max-"

So I panicked.

I ran as fast as I could into the girl's locker room.

I quickly grabbed my white towel off the hook neer the doors, and pressed it to my front. Before I could do anything-or think anything else, the door opened.

I spun around, meeting Fang's eyes...

I didn't lie one the first day of school when I blurted out that he has beautiful eyes. He does. His onyx eyes look like they have flecks of gold in them, shaded by long, dark, thick eye lashes.

But that was quickly forgetten when I saw him staring at my bruises and scars, before staring in my eyes, causing a shiver go down my spine.

"Max?" He asked.

I looked down, trying to hide my face with my wet hair. I had bruises on my theighs and shins. Some one my stomach but mostly around my ribcage. I bet there were some on my back, too. Expecially around my shoulder blades.

I knew he knew. Now I basically ruined his life. My shoulders shook with sobs I refused to let out.

"...Where did you get these?"

My shoulders shook even harder, and I said in a small shaky voice; "My...step father.."

That's it. That broke the dam. Tears started to come in water falls from ym eyes as I let a, rather high pitched, sob.

I didn't see Fang walk forward, and reached out his arms to pull me into a hug. My face burried into his chest as I cried. He rubbed small circles inbetween my shoulder blades and rested his forhead on my head.

Well, I just ruined my best friend-who-I'm-dating's life. Yip-freaking-ee.

**Reveiw!~!~! Please!  
>Oh, and to clear up: Riv and Iggy were to busy fighting to notice Max and Fang. Fang didn't see all of her cuts because her towel hid parts of her arm and the way she's standing he couldn't see the cuts on the inside of her theighs. Plus, some of them were faded.<br>So, again, please REVEIW! I didn't get as much last time then I usually do.  
>Thanks, y'all!<strong>


	11. AN

**Sorry this isn't a new chapter. I most likely won't update again 'till after Christmas. That being said, I want to say Thank you! You guys are so awesome! I love reading your reveiws! I read very one!**

**I also want to run something by you...how you you all feel if I made a facebook page for my self as a fanfiction writer? No, I'm not being conceited. It's a way so I can talk to my readers and you guys can get updates on my stories faster. I have a Twitter, but I'm almost **_**never**_** on it. I'm an admin on a Harry Potter fan page, therfore I'm on facebook more often. Plus, I think it would be easier for those who don't have twitter to get updates. You can ask some questions you may have about my stories or my writing style or some thing around those lines. I like this idea because I can talk to my reader more and get a good idea about what they like in a story. Plus, I do draw pictures/fanfiction, and I kind of want to share them. I've recently drawn a maximum ride style kind of picture (meaning the girl has wings). Over all, I think it's a good idea. If you like the idea and would be willing to drop by the page once-in-awhile, tell me in a reveiw please?**

**Oh, and I have a poll on my account page. Please vote. It'll help me out bunches.**

**Again, I just want to say thank you. Have a merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

_Hark! The Herald Angels sing..  
>Glory to the New Born King.<br>Peace on Earth, and Mercy triumph.  
>God and sinners reconcile...<em>

**Merry Christmas! Love you all!**


	12. Chapter 10: Promises

**Oh so short.**

**I made the fb page I was telling you about! The link is in my profile.**

**Not much going on here, just a lot of explaining and a tid bit of arguing. And Fax, if you squint.**

**Max's POV**

"...Care to tell me?" Fang asked as my sobbing got quieter.

No. I didn't really. Yet, at the same time, I did. I never told anyone before, so I was kind of scared.

Yet I nodded. I don't know why, I wasn't even that consious of it. Fang lead me to the waiting bench that was built into the wall, and I sat down next to him. He had his arm around my shoulders. I fidgeted with my towled, making sure it covered up most of my scars.

"umm..my dad died a long time ago..I think when I was thirteen. Then my mother re-married. But she died, also...my step father n-never liked me that much, but he kept it hidden from my mom.

"Well...sh-she died, and that was when he started..."I paused, pretty sure he knew the idea.

"You're not sexually abused, are you?" He asked with concern in his voice and eyes.

I shook my head. "No, not at all. He'd probably be dead if I was." I smirked, but my heart wasn't in it.

"Max..." He said. My smirked faded, and I looked at him (more like 'up'. He was a good few inches taller then me). "..Why haven't you done something?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you call the cops? Or tell a teacher?" He said. He almost sounded angrey.

"'Cause I can take care of myself." I replided, matching his tone.

"I'm not doubting that, I'm asking why you allow him-"

"_Allow_ him?" I said, my voice sounding a little bit louder. "You think I _want_ this to happen to me?"

"No-ugh, that came out wrong."

"Damn right it did."

"Okay...why haven't you told someone yet?"

I shifted my eyes away, and said, my voice stronger then before, "'Cause he'll kill me. If I call the cops, he'll find away to break out and find me. If I ran away, he'll find me. I'm trapped, Fang." I put a little bit more force in my voice then I meant too. "And if that's not enough, he'll most likely hurt you, And Riv, and Iggy-"

"Max, at this point, I really don't care about anyone else."

That made me blush...just a little bit. "...Just promise me you won't tell anyone? Please?" I pleaded.

Wow. Maximum Ride is begging? Well, in this case, yes...just don't tell anyone.

"...I think Riv and Iggy have the right to know." He said.

"Okay...they can know, but they have to promise not to tell anyone. Do you promise me?"

He hesitated. It was quiet for a while, before he uttered a "Yes."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Thanks," I muttered. I leaned over, and kissed his cheek.

* * *

><p>We were sitting in Fang living room. His mother was at a meating with her editor, and Angel was at a friends house. It was around 6 O'clock. I just told everyone my..home situation.<p>

Riv was wuiet through the whole thing, staring at a point on the floor, her eyes hard. Her blonde hair looked brown when it was wet, and was sticking her her face and making her shoulders wet.

Iggy was sober from his usual goof personality, but his feeling was more open then Riv's was. Her face was hard, but un-readable.

"Why don't you just live with me?" she asked studdenly. "You met my parents, and they like you. If we make something up, then-"

"What, and not call the police on my step-dad?" I said. "Riv, if I just left, he'll find me. And you."

"Pfft. Let him come." She said harshly. "Not only is my dad, brother, and mother kick-ass, I have a few moves that I want to try out." She started to ramble quietly to herself. "Kick his ass nine ways to Sunday if he tried to brake into my house, threatening my family's life. he'll have his own life to worry about, tell you what." She got up, and walked into the kitchen (which was connected by an open space on the wall, so we could see her). She got out a glass cup, and slammed it down on the counter, still muttering to herself. "And tries to hurt Max, well he'll have a lot more hurting, places I don't wan tot mention for the sake of my sanity..."

And she just kind of rambled on as she poured herself some orange juice.

I turned to Iggy. "Do you promise?"

"..That's kind of hard to promise." He said. He sighed "But, I guess I do."

"Thank you,"

**Like my Fb page, and reveiw, please! Love y'all in a non creepy fashion.**


	13. Chapter 11: Happy Birthday

**i was writing this at 2:00 am, so please excuse the type-os.**

**Riv's POV**

"And, like, she just totaly stoled him away from me! We were best friends! And she just, totally made him break up with me? What kind of person does that?" Said Riv's "cilent", Milissa. Milissa was sobbing into a tissue and telling Riv the events that took place...12 hours ago.

Riv, being the school consoler (she calls herself a therapist), pateintly waited untill the brunnette was done with her story.

"So, you boke up with you because he said he wanted to go out with your friend." Riv recaped camly.

"Yeah. I just know that she made him!" Milissa repeated.

"Yeah, you said that before." Riv said. "Now, do you have any proof that she forced him to break up with you?"

This caught the teenager off gaurd. She stuttered. "W-well...she's a-always been jealous of me. It got worse when we were in middle school, when she started to like boys."

"Hmm...Well, did it ever occured to you that he actually wanted to go with her and not with you any more?" Riv asked, trying to keep from laughing.

"But why? W-w-we're _meant to be together forever!_"

Riv decided to get to the point. Obviously talking camly to her won't work. "Okay, that's bull crap, hun." Riv said. The girl jerked her head up, shocked. "You're, what? Fouteen? Fifteen? You have your whole life ahead of you. If he left you for someone else, then he's obviously not the one. Sure, it'll be sad for a few days or weeks. You're allowed to cry at this time. But your friend didn't steal him. He came to her. You know why? 'Cause boys are stupid. They do stupid things and they're indecisive. They're going to be like that for a long time. What you should do is find a boy who won't hurt you, don't get preggers, and hope for the best." Riv said sternly.

Milissa gaped for a bit, untill nodding in understandment. "You're right!" She said, studdenly with more power in her voice. "It _is _his fault."

Riv nodded. "Yep. Now, go home. Eat some chocolate and cry into a stuff animal."

"I'm allergic to chocolate."

"Ice cream, then."

"...Okay. thank you so much Jordan!" Milissa yelled, throwing her arms around Riv's neck. Riv was about to make a choking sound, but remembered that it would be considered rude. If she wanted to keep this job, she has to be nice. So she patted her on the back.

The girl ran off, leaving Riv in her office. Her shift wasn't quiet over, but Milissa was her last clilent. so Riv stayed behind, not wanting to go home. She had to many thoughts in her mind, all of which conserned Max. She couldn't leave her friend out in the horrible house. who knows what could me happening. She could being beaten right now. And where was Riv? Sitting at her desk, hopeless and unhelpful.

There were a few things that made Riv murderous. Those were 1) Molesters 2)Any type of abuser. So just leaving her firend alone with one of those few, almost made Riv hate herself.

**Max's POV**

_Another hit, another kick._

I was curled up on the floor, in a hopless heap while getting kicked repeatly. He was worse this time. He was at work, and he didn't do so good. So My guess was he got drunk and high at the same time. **(Yeah..not sure if that's possible)**

That can't be healthy.

_Another profanity, another aim._

Tears of pain ran down my face, unable to be stopped. The pain was non-stop, but I wasn't focusing to much on the pain. My mind was set on when this would end, and he will go away and leave me in peace...

A girl can dream, right?

_Little girl terrified_

_She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal..._

The light from the moon was the only thing making this dark room just a little bit brighter. Enough light to see the rage and sickening delight in his face. Just seeing his face, seeing the vein on his forhead and his manic expression made me want to be sick. I hated him...I hated him so much...So why can't I fight back?

_Every day's the sam  
><em>_She fights to find her way  
><em>_She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray..._

I was shoved up against the wall, laying on my side. My arms covered my head and my knees were pulled up to my chest. I felt someone jerked my head upward.

"By the way," Spat a voice I loathed so much. "Happy Birthday."

**Fang's POV**

"_What happened to him?_" Yelled Fang's mother hysterically into the phone. Fang and Angel stopped what they were doing, and stared at their mother. Her dark brown hair was in her olive toned skin, and her blue eyes were wide in shock. Her mouth was gaping, threatening to let out a cry.

"...I s-see." She said, her eyes becoming wet. "Is it serious...? How serious? I want to know. Tell me!"

Fang kept his face impassive, but his mother's frightened voice conserned and worried him. He could also see it on Angel's face that she was scared and destressed. He walked over to her, and kneeled down next to her, his eyes still on the woman in their living room.

"I-I'm sorry." She said in a much quieter, shakier voice. "How long would it be detained...wait, I don't think that's the right word...you know what I m-mean...Oh...okay... yes, t-thank you."

"Mommy?" Angel asked in a quiet voice as her mother set down the phone. She didn't answer, just hid her face in her hands and begun to cry. "Mommy, are you 'kay?"

"M...Mommy's fine, angel. Just, g-go to your room..._now._"

Angel nodded, and ran upstairs.

When Angel was out of sight, Fang spoke up. "What is it?"

His mother lifted her face, which was wet with tears and red. "Fang..your f-father was hurt..." She let out a sob.

Fang's breath stopped in his throat, and his eyes got slightly wider. Before he allowed himself to become to over-come with fear, he wanted to make sure he was all the details. "How bad is it?"

She shook her head. "I-I don't know. They just told me he's in critical condition...Fang, what if he doesn't make it? I already feel like a single parent, and I don't think I could stay this way forever..."

Fang didn't know if it was his father's condition, or anything else that made him feel anger he hasn't felt since..a long time. Max's abusive father, his father deployment and being harmed, that fact that he and his neighbor practically raised Angel while his mother was typing away...all of those things combined made him snap.

"Shut up." Fang said in a quiet but firm voice.

"What did you say?" His mother's voice studdenly got more stern and angery.

"You don't know what you're talking about. You didn't raise her as a single parent. You were barely there. When angel wasn't with her friends, she was with me. I don't remember her being with you or you taking a freaking break just to be with you're four-year-old."

"Nick, I will not be taking that tone of voice!" she said, raising her voice.

"You're angery because you know I'm right-"

"Ni-"

"You were never there. I had to help raise her-"

"You're in no position to talk. You have your friends over all the time-"

"You know why? Because I didn't want to leave her alone. She's young, I don't want her to see something on T.V that would mess her up completely. Or get into something and end up in the hospital-"

"She wasn't alone!"

"Forget it." Fang said, turning around and heading for the door.

"Fang-" his mother started, but he was already out the door.

**ANGST!ANGST!ANGST!**

**A rather dramatic chapter. wha td you think about Fang storming out? Do you think his mom's right, or is Fang right? Do you think Max will be okay? How about Riv's studden emo-ness (not using it as an insult...check out my fb page, and you'll see why I had to put that there)? What do yu think Riv will do? **

**The italics and underlined words in the Max POV part were lyrics to Britt Nicoles song When She Cries (which I don't own).**

**Yes, I'm aware that there are a lot of type-os. No need to remind me.**

**Please reveiw? *Bambi Eyes***


	14. Chapter 12: Love Stories and Fairy Tales

**Fast update this time!**

**Oh, and the Fang and his mother problem thing does have some relevence! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Max's POV**

"You betta run..." Robert said as he pushed me through the front door. He sounded like he wanted to yell, but didn't have enough brain power.

I crossed me arms over my chest, holding onto my upper arm, and started running. Despite my limp, I was going pretty fast. I didn't know where I was going, but any place is better then my house...except, maybe, a bar full of drug dealers and rapists and people who run dog fights.

I squeezed my eyes shut to try to stop the tears leaking though my eyes. Every step hurt, and I more then once messed up my step so my ankle bent sideways.

The streetlights lit the mid-night darkness, causing shadows to come alive (like my personification?). They looked mischevious, tempting humans to come near and see their tricks.

Something in my brain must have come loose, because in any normal situation I wouldn't be discribing shadows like I'm writing a Fairy Tale.

I was wiping my eyes with my forarm when I ran into something hard. I stumbled back and lifted up my head. And like in a cheesy romance story, I was Fang.

"Oh-What are you doing here?" I asked. I wasn't too worried about him seeing my bruises, for the shadows must have covered up most of my face.

"Most people say sorry when they run into another human being." Fang said with sarcasm, bu tI could tell he wasn't totally...there.

I paused, then said "You okay?" I was worried about him. He isn't usually acting like he's hiding something.

"I'm fine." He said, looking into my eyes. A shiver ran down my back, which I was pretty sure it wasn't because of the cold.

"Are you sure?" I persisted. "Fang, you're not telling me something. What is it? Is it-"

I never got to finish my sentance. It's kind of hard to when another person has their mouth on yours.

...

__

My first thought was to run. Hey, I was shocked! My second thought was to kiss back...so I went with the second one. How embaressing would it be if I just left him like that? Plus...I just really didn't want to go.

Good god, I was living a sappy love story.

Cue love song and flower petals falling from the sky.

Even though it was kind of a cheesy setting...you have to live a fairy tale once in a while.

Anyway, Fairy Tale have happy endings, right? Well, maybe not the oringal Grimms Brother's tales, but the Disney revised movies.

I felt Fang wrap his arms around me, and, like in those sappy fairy tales, I felt safe.

**Fang's POV**

At first, Fang was worring about Max beating the crap out of him. But when she kissed back, he relaxed some.

He didn't know why he did it, it just seemed...right? It didn't matter right then, either way.

**Iggy's POV**

Welcome one and all1 you've just entered Iggy's interior thoughts! Hosted by yours truely, Iggy.

Right now, I was watching a movie with Riv while Max and Fang are off somewhere else.

Before I go on, let me say that me and Riv are just friends. That's it. Best friends, no more no less.

And she passed out on my shoulder...no, don't say "aww" or "They should totally get together" or anything like that. Besides, I already have a girl-friend...kind of.

I saw Riv's right should jerk forward, and I knew she was dreaming. and in her dream, she was appearently punching someone or something. I've known her long enough and she fell asleep on my should enough times for me to know these things. The little things that she does that might escape most people.

Like how she'd pick at the cornor of her bottom lip when she's reading or really irritated. How she'll play with her hair and not realize it untill her finger got stuck in a tangel. How her fingers would drum to the beat of a song, no matter what song that was. How her eyebrows would knite together when she was confused or just saw something disgusting. How her laugh was way to loud and high pitched, and how much she laughed. (She laughs at all my joke. It helps my ego quiet a bit.)

And How her right should would jerk forward when she sleep, indicating that she's hitting something. He would hit with her right arm, being lousy with her left. She doesn't really pack much of a punch, but she has boney knuckles.

Knowing that she was punching someone made me wonder what she was dreaming about. Probably that she was beating the crap out of Max's step-father. This whole thing with Max must be eating her up. Riv was very serious about these things. She told me she wanted to work some place that would help the abused and molested. I remember that she told me that she wished she could help all the kids who were abused.

"You can't save them all." I told her.

"I can sure as Hell try." She reported back.

That's one of the things I love about her. She's determined. She knows the length of her bravery and strength, it's just that she pushes those limits on purpose.

**Please Reveiw! I'm so close to 100! Thank you ^_^**


	15. Chapter 13: Hell's Personal Hell

**I'm Getting better with the updates, no?**

**Sorry that this chapter is so short. It's a shorty, but importaint!**

**Max's POV (time skip...sorry)**

Our history teacher slammed a hardback book on the desk, showing the class the cover. "Has anyone heard of Bridget Cleary?" She asked. Riv's hand shot up, but no one elses.

"You've heard of her, Jordan?" Our teacher asked her. Riv nodded.

"Yeah, I have that book." She said.

"It's rather fastenating," She said. "And since we are in the city of witch hunts, I thought this would be a good dicussion.

"Bridget Cleary fell sick, and dissapeared. Before she did, people believed she was a changling. Does anyone know what that is?"

Again, Riv's hand shot up.

"Yes, Jordan?"

"In most folklores, a changling is a fearie. A group of fearies take a human child or baby, and replace it with someone of their own species. That someone then takes the form of hte child a grows up with the human family." Riv said. I was suprised by her knowledge of this. I knew things like this interested her, but she sounded like she spat out a text book.

"Correct, although there are sem ledgens that suggest that changlings are demons or something of a more mevolent pesona.

"I will read a section out of the book, so if you're going to day dream, at least stare at a book and do it so I won't feel like a bad teacher."

She picked up the book, and opened to the first chapter. "'The winter of 1894/95 was exceptionally hard, with February 1895 the coldest yet recorded in many parts of Ireland and Britain. Farm work was seriously delayed, and agricultural laborers in Ireland were facing unemployment..."

I wanted to listen, but my mind kept wondering off. Not like it mattered; I don't think folklore would help my future career.

Fang and I have been officaly boyfirend/girlfriend for about a month now **(I know! Such a big time skip DX I'm sorry, but nothing really went on except for the usual stuff)**. Before I go on, let me say that I'm extremely happy that Fang is my boyfriend...but, I don't want a boyfriend.

Well, _I do_, but with my situation at home, it's a very bad idea. Yeah, Fang's "sworn to secretry" or whatever, but what if something happens? Ugh, why did I ever went out with him? Stupid girl-hormons...

Still, I like him a lot...like, _a lot_. Not just stupid little puppy love or hormons or anything like that...

"Max!" Our teacher snapped at me. My head, which had unknowingly been resting on my hend, jerked up.

"Eh?" I said without meaning too. Iggy snickered at the noise I made at the back of my throat.

"Were you listening?"

"Uhh...sure?"

"Okay, who are we talking about?"

...Gosh, what was her name again? Bethany? Bellatrix? "Umm...Beverly Hills?"

She smirked and shook her head. "No, that's a place there ladies who look like they've rolled around in powder cheese live in." **(No offense to those who live there). **"At least act like you're paying attention."

I chuckled and nodded my head. She was an awesome teacher.

As I walked home with Riv, Iggy, and Fang, I couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen. I didn't want to think about it, though. I have enough trouble in my life, I don't need to worry about something that probably isn't going to happen.

We hunged out at Riv's house for a long time. I asked Robert this morning if I could stay out late. He said to get home at seven o'clock, no later no less. It's rather preculiar why he said "no less", but he's preculiar (code word for something rated R). If was kind of fun. We watched the last Harry Potter movie (Riv is a huge-and I mean HUGE-fan of Harry Potter, and keeps bugging Iggy to read the books. He's the only one of us who hasn't.) Then her mom made pasta, then teased Riv of her "Snap obsession". Then Riv proceeded to die in laughter has she told her mother that his name was "Snape" not "Snap".

Fang walked me home, even though Riv was just about five houses down from mine.

We stopped in front of my house. "You alright?" He asked me.

"I alright." I said with a smirk, making fun of his "Tarzan Talk".

He rolled his eyes, and kissed me. And I won't lie-I blushed. You would have, too, if you kissed him. Then would have woken up in a hospital, because I would have beaten the crap out of you for kissing my boyfriend.

"Night," I said, walking to my house. He nodded, and waited untill I was inside before he left.

I walked in, suprised by what I saw. Robert was there, looking slightly high, but more-or-less sober. And a man, with swarmy skin, gressy balck hair that fell in his eyes and slicked on the back of his thick neck. He looked very musculer and strong. His eyes were a dark brown and were blood shot. He had dark circles under his sucken eyes, and his eye brows were thick. His tan skin shined with sweat in the artifical light. Yuck.

"That her?" He grunted in a deep voice. Robert nodded.

"A little skinny, but she'll do. Here." The man tossed Robert a yellow evenlope. He then, checked inside, and nodded. I didn't see inside, but I was pretty sure what was in there.

He nodded once, and then turned off the lights. He locked the door on his way upstairs, so I was left with this man in the dark.

At first, I wasn't scare, because I was sure I'd kill him if he came near me. But then reality kicked in, and he pinned me down to the floor. His knees were on my theighs, and hands on my upper arms...

If school was Hell's waiting room, and my house was Hell, then this must be Hell's personal Hell.

**I bet you all know what happened...I reallydidn't want ot get into detail. For one thing, I'm trying to keep this rated Teen, and also for the sake of your and my sanity.**

**I'm sorry if anyone has had a...familert situation, and I have brought up some unpleasent memories. If..you ever wan to talk to someone...PM me? Yeah, I don't know you and you don't know me. But I'll listen, and perhaps give you me best advice. Most of all, I'll listen and pray for you.**

**So...Review! I'm so close to 100! So please reveiw! Thanks-a-doodles.**


	16. Chapter 14: Bites

**Hmm...I'm not to satsified with this chapter. Sorry it's short.**

**Oh, the the underlined words in the first part are song lyrics. It's from Voacloid. I think it's Dark Dancer? Dancer in the Dark? I don't remember. Anyway, it's the english translation, so it doesn't really rhym. Anyway, i hope it makes sense with the story XD  
>Oh, and I reached over 100 reveiws! Thank you, Nina, for being the 100th reveiwer! And thank you all who has reveiwed!<strong>

**Max's POV**

_I've tried to scream, but the gag is muffling my voice..._

Why am I here  
><span>In this dark, stagnant world?<span>

_Can't escape, can't move..._

The pain of this irrational wound,

Constantly totures me.

_Why can't I just die right here and now?_

Keep on carving the concept of loss

Into these emotions that are going numb

Keep on counting all those questions,

To which I've devoted myself through repetition

**Fang's POV**

Angel was at a sleep over at her friends house, and Fang's mother was away in Maine (for reserch on her book), and Fang got the whole house to himself. He supposed he should be relaxing, but he couldn't shake off a feeling that something was going to happen. And soon.

He heard a faint scream, but it stopped as aruptingly as it started. Fang paused, his muscules tensing. His brain automaticly listed the "logical" possiblities: Maybe it was someone's T.V? A screamo song? Maybe it was Riv being scared by someone; she screams freaking loudly.

Some-what believing it was the last possibility, Fang leaned back into the couch. He allowed himself to keep his mind on the telivision program, eventully forgetting about the scream. Untill a luder, blood curdling scream piced through the air. Fang knew hwo it belonged to.

Without hesitation, he lepted off the couch and out the front door. He ran across the street to Max's house. He heard her scream again, but it ended quickly in a whimper.

He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. In his panic, he pulled up his leg, and kicked the door knob hard, breaking it off. Ignoring the throbbing in his foot, he shoved the door open.

In the dark light, he saw a man, who was bottoning up a long sleeve shirt. He was hovering over a small figure, who was clutching a random jacket to her and shaking.

A murderous feeling rose from the pit of Fang's stomach as he looked from Max to the man, who was picking up his jacket.

He walked passed Fang with a smirk, and muttered "She's all yours". Fang tried to go after him, but the man was already in his car. Fang ran after him, about to break the car window open and make him regret living. But the man took off down the road, much faster then the speed limit allowed.

This was one of the very veiw times where Fang actually showed his emotions. His eyes were big and showed fury, and his teeth were grinding.

He force himself to calm down as he walked quickly back to the house.

He flicked on the light to show Max, her knees pulled up to her chest, her legs and jacket covering her up.

"G-go, Fang..." she said inbetween her quite sobs. He didn't, though. He took off the throw blanket on chair, and covered her with it. He helped her to her feet, and quickly got her out of the house and into his.

**Max's POV**

On hand was keeping the blanket around, and the other was clutching Fang's shirt. I..I couldn't get my head wrapped around what happened.

We entered Fang's house, and he closed and locked the door. It did little to my comfort. You can guess how I feel. Voilated, extremely disturbed, angry, depressed...yeah, you get the picture.

I could barely hear what Fang was saying, but he was leading upstairs into the bathroom. He ran the shower, and told me he'll get me a chane of clothes. It felt a little weird, him taking care of me like this. I liked it, but it kind of felt like he was my mother or something...or, I guess father...my father who I'm dating...Okay, forget I said anything.

Fang came back, and set down some dark clothes next to the sink. He told me to come down stairs when I'm done, and left, closing the door behind me.

I eagerly dropped the blanket and got into the shower. My whole body felt like it was bruised, and my fingers twitched for something sharp. Just to get rid of the image of that man...

I peaked my head out from the curtain, but couldn't see anything that would work. I bit my nails down to a nub (gross), so that wouldn't help.

In an act of despiration, I closed my hand into a fist, and bit my knuckled hard enough to draw blood. A metallic taste filled my mouth, and blood dropped ontot he shower floor, running down into the drain with the water.

I brought my hand down to my side, and took the bottle of body jel (I sincerly hope it was Fang's Mom's, because it smelled girly, like lavender). Normal, I would ask permission, but I was despret to get the feeling off of me.

I scrubbed my whole body with my finger tips untill my skin was almost red.

I turned off the hot water, and stepped out, wrapping a fluffy white towel around me. As I dried off, I scrubbed my skin again untill it burned.

I took the clothes off the counter, and saw that it was one of Fang's T-Shirts and basketball shorts.

I dressed (the clothes were suprising very comforable. Why can't chick clothes be like this?), and went down stairs to Fang. He saw me comming down stairs, and got up off the couch, and wrapped his arms around me.

It seemed like everything that was troubling me went away...Yes, cheesy. I know. But I can't help it.

Then, the memories started comming back to me. His face, everything. Studdenly, the emotions I kept trying to bottle up overcame me, and I started to cry into his shirt.

**I hope Max didn't seem to "Oh, I was raped? Whatever. No big deal." I tried to make it seem like she was kind of in shock, and was just holding everything in.**

**Thank you, again. And please reveiw!**


	17. Chapter 15: Blood Stained Tile

**...This chapter is a little bit more graphic then what I've written before. Just so you're warned, this chapter is very bloody.**

**Max's POV**

With my head throbbing and my mouth dry, I didn't want to wake up. I felt so comfotable and warm, yet I couldn't resist opening my eyes. I blinked back the blurriness and gathered my surroundings...whish weren't what I expected at first, forgetting the nigth before of a second.

Me and Fang were laying on his couch, his arms around my waist and my forhead resting against his chest. His black lab, Abby (or "Abigal", if she's been bad) was laying diagonally on our legs, her head resting on my hip. It didn't seem like a comfy spot, considering Fang and I were laying on our sides, but she didn't seem to mind.

I let a small smile slip on my face as I stared at the sleeping dog. I closed my eyes again, but it was the restfull sleep I wanted. I remembered everything. What happened. His face, his arms pinning me down...

I opened my eyes again, my shoulders going up to my jawline, as if to protect my neck from something dangerous. I tried to move closer to Fang, only to have everywhere on my body hurt. And I mean _everywhere_, straight down to my toes...why my toes are hurting, I have no idea.

The pain brought more memories, and I felt like I needed to scratch my brain raw to get rid of them. I wanted more pain. Not pain from...yesterday, but the kind of pain to make me froget. But, I could excatly cut myself infront of Fang, even if he's sleeping or not.

I stabbed my palm with my finger nail, but I kind of bite them down, so it did very little.

I closed my eyes again, trying to go asleep, hoping that I would get a pecful rest. But I saw him. His deraged face, his greasy hair and evil eyes..peircing mine with such melvolence and bitterness I cringed and bit my lip.

I can't help. My breathing became fast and hitched, and my fingers twitched for something sharp.

I crawled out from Fang's arm without waking him, and carfully moved my legs out from under the dog. She fell forward onto the couch, but didn't wake up. Geez, that's like something Riv would do. Actually, if Riv woke up, she's growl at me and attempt to bite my hand...getting off topic.

I walked/ran to the upstairs bathroom, and closed the door behind me. I bent over the sink, turned on the cold water, and splashed my face. It felt good, but didn't help. My heart was racing, and I could still see his eyes...

I serched around for something sharp-a pair of scissors, a shaving razor-anything. Nothing. I guess that was to be expected; Angel was in the phase were she wanted to touch and play with everything.

A crap load of help that gives me. My mind was going crazy. I needed to get him out of my head. It was crawling, scratching underneith my skin. I was going to go insane...although, maybe insanity would be a relief.

An idea poped into my head-a disgusting idea, but it might work. I kept the tap on, walked over to the toliet, and proped the seat up. I swallowed, and tilted my head back. I reached my finger down my throat, until an unpleasant tickling feeling filled the back of my mouth.

Yeah, making myself throw up: Really gross. But it worked. I hardly had enough in my stomach, so I was sort of dry-heaving. (I bet I'm painting a lovely picture in your mind).

No, I didn't have an eating disorder. I like food to much. I needed to forget, even if it's for a minute. It worked, for a minute all I could forcus on was throwing up. When I was finished, all I could think about was the gross taste in my mouth.

I stood up with shaking legs, and flushed the toliet. I ent over to the sink, and rinsed my mouth out with water about five times.

I lifted my head and looked in the mirror. My skin was a sickly pale, and my hair hung limply in my face. There were dark circles under my eyes, and bruises along my jawbone and one on my cheek bone. My arms looked almost twig-like from under Fang's short sleeved tee-shirt. My collar bone looked like it could gouge someone's eye out. No wonder why some people in my school thought I had an eating disorder-I probably would have, myself, if I was someone else.

"Max?" I heard Fang's voice call from down stairs.

I turned off the tap, opened the door, and walked down stairs. I saw Fang, his face impassive, as awlays, but his dark eyes showed concern.

"Hey," I said, trying to keep my voice from faltering. I walked down stairs and over to him. I leaned into him, leaning my head against his chest. "I'm hungry."

* * *

><p>It took a lot of convincing Fang, but I was back in my Hell-Hole. He said he'll call me tonight, and if I don't answer, he'll asume the worse.<p>

No one seemed to be home, which was a relief.

I tip-toed upstairs quickly, skipping the steps that creaked. I don't know why, but I felt like if I make a noise, either Robert or Gross-Dude might come up and assult me. Or maybe I'm just paranoid, and there's really nothing to worry about right now...yeah, right.

I was on the top step and about to turn the cornor to my room when something sharp punched my temple, making the world around me go dark and fuzzy...

* * *

><p>When I came too, I wasn't in a place most girls find relaxing...<p>

I can tell through the white curtains that the sun was just about to set, making me believe it was about 5 or 6 O'clock.

I looked around my surroundings, and saw I was held down...in a room I haven't been in, but I knew it was my house...the greasy-haired stanger was standing at the foot of the bed. My eyes widened, and my heart sped up. I couldn't say anything at first, my heart feeling like it was in my throat. But when his smile widened, showing crooked teeth, was when I screamed.

* * *

><p>Nothing seemed right anymore. This was one of those times when I whished I could go back in time, when I was little, and didn't know about all the horrible things humans do to each other. Now, when I think about it, it seemed that the Earth is only filled with drugs, assult, and rape. People who simply don't give a freaking damn to those around. Everyone's morals seemed to be as low as ever, letting their daughters in miro-mini skirts and people marrying each other simply because they wanted a wedding and not a comentment. No freedom of speech. If you're actually acting like your self, then you're not accepted.<p>

You know what? We all deserve to die. So why are some people still living?

I stumbled to my bathroom, my brain numb. I clutched the white sheet to my pale skin as I closed the door behind me.

I sat on the edge of my tub, and filled it with water. I made sure my razor and towel were close by before getting in.

The warm water went to my shoulders. I tried to relax in the warmth, but it was impossible. He..can't..stay away from my mind. Everytime I closed my eyes, I see his evil smirl. When I open my eyes, all I see is his eyes staring back.

It's too much...

I grabbed the razor, and sliced my arm four times. But it isn't enough. I still see him. I cut my should three times. Not yet.

I cut my skin almost anywhere I had room, even over old scars. Two little cuts on my haw, near my chin. Soon, I wrote on my skin with the blade.

_Fat_ on my rib cage.

That's what Robert says, anyway! Who says he's lying?

_B_*_tch _under my collar bone.

Gross-Dude agrees with Robert.

_Worthless_ on the underside of my arm.

Everyone in school seems to think so.

_Murderer_ on my stomach.

I killed my parents, didn't I? At least Robert seems to think so.

_Die_ on my shoulder.

They all think I should do that.

_Unloved_ on my theigh.

I'm alway reminded of this!

_Stupid_ underneith _Murderer_.

Those Bs could be As.

I looked at the bath water, which was red/pink from my blood. With my feet, I unplugged the stopper, letting the water drain out.

But I could still see him...

I cut more, on my legs, stomach, arms, chest...

_Worthless..._

_Stupid..._

_Ugly..._

Words all to familer to me.

Who's to say they're not true? They're not lies?

My body, covered in cuts...So what?

Just another wound to add to my collection. Who cares?

I grabbed my white towel, and covered my body with it. The blood was soaking through, but I didn't care. My head was dizzy from bloodlost, which makes what I'm about to do a lot easier.

I held the razor to my wrist, not hesitating to cut it deeply. I did the same to the other.

I let a small smile appear on my face as tears ran down my plae cheeks. I'll be free...

The world turn black as the razor dropped on the blood-stained tile.

**This was so depressing. Probably not the best thing to write before going to sleep.  
>Just so you know, this is NOT the last chapter. Although, I think this story is almost over. We'll see later.<br>I hope this wasn't to graphic for you guys. I wanted to keep it rated T...is it too graphic for T? Or am I just being paranoid?**

**Reveiw, please? Flames, accepted, since I guess I kind of deserve them now.**

**Thank, you.**


	18. Chapter 16: Idiot

**I'm back!**

**Sorry it took so long! Exteremly busy!**

**Well, this chapter would have been done yeserday, but it was my Birthday on January 31st. I got a gift card, so I spent yesterday buying books.**

**Anyway, sorry for the wait! And please excuse the Type-Os. I was up at 2:10am writing this (It's 2:15 as I'm writing this right now).**

**I don't own anything!**

**Third Person**

The first ring...No answer.

Another Ring...No answer.

Third Ring...Not yet.

Fourth Ring...Maybe she's away at the phone at the moment.

Fifth Ring...Maybe she forgot.

Sixth Ring...Taking a while to answer the phone.

Seventh Ring...Something had happened.

Fang hung up the cell phone, his heart beating fast in a panic. He stood up from the couch, and walked wuickly to the front door. He opened it, only to reveal Riv and Iggy, Riv's hand in the air like she was about to knock.

"Haha, hi Fang! Wanted to see if you and Max wanted to watch a movie." Riv said cheerfuly.

"We're going to Max's." Fang said simply, and pushed his way through them.

"Is somethign wrong?" Riv asked in a more serious voice. Iggy looked alerted.

"...Possibly." Was all want Fang said.

They didn't say anything; they knew what he meant. They followed him to Max's house, fast.

They got to her front door. Iggy knocked, and stood back waiting for an apply. After two or three seconds, Riv grabbed onto the door knob jerked it open.

"Are you crazy?" Iggy whispered harshly. "That's breaking and entering!"

"Stop being such a girl. There's no car in the driveway. He isn't home." Riv said in an even voice. But Fang and Iggy could tell she was trying hard not to panic.

"Max?" Fang called loudly. No answer.

"Max!" Riv yelled, harshly and loudly.

Without warning, Fang walked/ran up the stairs. He stopped on the top step, and looked aroudn the hallway. Iggy and Riv followed him. He made a sharp turn into the hallway, and opened each door he passed. He gave each one a quick glance before looking into the next one.

He opened the door, to where he thought Max's room was. He's never been inside her room before. It was small, but comfortable. There were drawings and posters, and it was slightly cluttered. It was a mess compared to the rest of the house, which was spotless and felt empty.

"Max?" Iggy called over Fang's shoulder. There was no reply.

Fang spotted another door, which he assumed it was Max's bathroom. The door was almost closed, a slit of yelowish artifical light comming through, lighting the dim room.

He walked to the door without opening it, and said "Max, are you in there?"

There was, yet again, no answer. Riv and Iggy were behind them, Riv looking very pale and Iggy very alarmed.

"I'm comming in, Max." Fang warned, just incase she was in there. He pushed open the door, and walked in.

The grissly sight made Fang's heart stop completely. Riv's scream peirced through the pounding in his ears. Iggy's yelled profanities were faint, like they were comming from a distance. His vision tunnled, the only thing he could see was Max, white as snow and broken. Limp, in the red rimmed bathtub, the only thing covering her pale body was a white towel and her blood. The cornor of her mouth was quirked upward, ever so slightly, in a smirk. Her eye lids were closed, blocking lifeless eyes. Her beautiful hair fell over her bleeding shoulders, making blond into bright red. No movement. No Max jumping up, saying it's a prank and that the blood was really Ketchup...

Riv sobbed as she grabbed Max's shoulders. Iggy was yelling for an ambulence in his cell phone. All Fang could do was run over to Max's side, on his knees, next to Riv. He didn't know if he was saying anything. Max's name echoed in the distance, that kick-ass name.

Maximum Ride.

She once told him that she could not be broken. That she will not give in.

Was she lying? Or did what happened to her break her beyond repair?

Blood pounded in his ears as he stared at her lifeless body. There were scars on her skin, but the blood cover made it hard to see what they looked like.

The life drained out of his, and he felt physically tired and weak, yet determinded and strong at the same time.

**Time Skip**

Iggy was paced the hospital hallway. Riv was sitting on a bench out side of Max's hospital room. Fang was nowhere to be seen. He got onto the ambulence with Max's body. He only stayed around long enough to tell his friends that it might be possible to revive her, then he left.

Riv's parents arrived at the sence for their daughter, but she didn't want anyone to comfort her, or even tough her, for that reason. Riv doesn't like people to see her cry, or for people to even acknowled her when she was sad. She would zone out onto her self and the problem at hand. Everything else might as well be miles away, unless it was urgent.

Iggy looked at the small family. He felt like he would be intuding if he went over and (try to) comforted her. Her parents were sitting next to her, staring sadly at her. Once in awhile, her mother would reach out a hand to place on Riv's shoulder, but Riv would just throw it off.

Riv had her arms wrapped around her legs, her face hidden by her arms and unruly hair.

Iggy sighed, and looked away. Max was in recovery right now, and was not stable (or awake) for any visitors. Iggy tried to block out his mind, something he thoguth he learned from Fang. From Fang's blank expression, he thought that he just didn't think about the problem at hand. Riv told him that wasn't true, not too long ago. When they were thirteen, and Iggy was with Riv watching anime. Iggy mentioned how much Fang was like a emo-yet-emotionless-robot. Riv laughed, but said that he was probably more sensitive then the rest of them. Things probably effected him more greatly, and emotions felt more intense.

Then, Iggy thought she sounded stupid and silly.

He still tried to keep his mind blank, even though it may sound heartless and inconsiderate. His friend had just attempted suicide, and all he wanted to do was think of something else. Despite this, Iggy still kept his mind a blank, black page.

**Fang's POV**

Sitting in an empty, dusty room, Fang tried to get the image of her out of his mind. Her broekn body, her suken, pale face. Her hair wet and limp. That smirk...like she was satsified.

But why? He understood that her life was a living Hell. She didn't need to tell him anything, he could guess pretty easily hos her home was like. But did she feel no happiness at all? What about her friends? All the fun times that they've had. What about Riv's spazz attacks? Iggy's delicious chocolate chip cookies? Those little memories? What about him? He loved her. Did she not remember him? Or was he just a small part in her life? A part that didn't matter? Didn't she remember those litte memories? Didn't those matter to her? Did she think at all?

Fang sat in the cornor of the room, his knees bent a little, and his head bent down. His dark eyes stared at nothing. As he thought, he ran his hand through his black hair and clenched his fist, gripping the roots of his hair.

Remembering her face, once alive and healthy...compared to her now pale, waxen face...

A tear ran down his face, and then another.

**Max's POV**

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

Geez, why is Heaven so loud? Actually, would I been in Heaven if I killed myself? I think I would be in Hell...Well, I didn't think this through...

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

Wait...I knew that sound. and that smell...that horrible smell! It smells like hospital.

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

It sounds like a hospital.

I opened by eyes, only to have the brightest of lights burn them. I squinted, adn opened my eyes again. I couldn't sit up, and I couldn't move my arms.

I moved my eyes around the room. The walls were white, and the room looked clean. I was on a hospital bed, surrounded by machines. There wasa plastic chair beside my bed, a place for visitors, I guess. My arms were srapped down to the bed. I dind't lik the feeling; throught my light headed-ness and weakness, I felt like I was being held captive. I knew that feeling...it wasn't pleasant.

A nurse came into my room with a tall glass of water.

"Hello, Miss Ride." She said warmly. "Would you like some water?"

My mouth was dry, and my throat burned like flames were engulfing it.

"It'll be easier if I could move my arms." I said sarcasticly. My voice sounded like I just woke up from a deep sleep.

The nurse smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, hun. It's for your safety."

The nerse brought the drink close to my mouth, and bent the straw so I could grab it with my mouth. I too small sips, savoring the cool water. Wehn I was done, I let the straw go. It flicked my nose and sprayed water on my face.

"Who brought me here?" I asked.

"Your friends did, miss...they found you, and called us." The nurse said, as if not wanting to give out to much information.

"I want to see them." I said bluntly. I supposed I should be nicer to the people whi saved my life, but I didn't even want to be saved. It's called "suicide" for a reason...

"...I supposed you can. But only one visitor at a time."

I nodded, and she left. A few seconds later, Riv came through the door. Her eyes were red and blood shot, but she still managed a small smile.

"Are the restaints really necessary?" She said to the nurse, who opened the door for her. "She won't do anything."

My heart warmed from the seriousness and trust in her voice.

"Well...I suppose I could let her arms go. Just don't move around! You have to rest. You only just woke up." The nurse said. She walked over to me, and undid the straps. I didn't move when she did, but muttered a "Thank you."

The nurse nodded, and left me and Riv alone.

Riv walked over to the seat, and sat down next to me. I saw her trot close up when she saw the scars on my arms, and moved her eyes away from them. I wanted to cover myself with the blanket, but I felt like I couldn't move my arms. They felt numb, yet I still left he pain. This time, I'm not sure if the pain felt good or not...

"I hate hospitals. A place to get healthy is probably the most unhealthy places in the world." Riv chuckled, in attempt to lighten the mood. I knew what she was trying to do. She didn't want to talk about what happened, and she thought I didn't either. I'm very gratful for that...

I let out a weak chuckle, but then grimanced in pain.

Riv, who was still chuckling, soon had tears rolling down her face. Her laughs became small sobs. I never had seen her cry before. She didn't seem like the type to cry at anything. She once told me she was afriad of spiders, yet while we were in school, there was a spider crawling over our desk. Instead of pushing her chair back like what I thought she would do, she slammed the creature underneith he textbook. Then brushed off the twitching spider without missing a beat. So...seeing her like this was kind of an eye opener.

"You're an idiot!" She sobbed. She launched forward, and hugged me. My skin started to hurt, but I didn't show it. "You're a damn idiot..."

I comfoted her, but didn't say anything. I felt sad that I had caused her to worry, and suprised that she was acting this way.

Soon, she stopped crying, and then apoligized. For what, I don't know...Then she made some joke about the doctors at this place. Soon, it was Iggy's turn to visit.

I'm glad to say that eh didn't blubber like a girl over my shoulder. He did what Riv tried to do, which was act like nothing had happened. He only gave some notice that he knew, like sometimes gazing at my scars, or that sad look in his bright blue eyes.

He made me laugh 'till my lungs hurt, so I had to stop. He said he'll see me later, and left.

...Where's Fang? Did he leave already without seeing me?...Does he even know?

My thought was interupped by the door opening. Fang walked in, closng the door quietly behind him. He looked at me. I couldn't place the look in his eyes, but they were haunting. Chills ran down my spine, and my heart seemed to grow five times bigger.

He walked over to me, and sat on the edge of my bed. I didn't say anything, and niether did he (big shocker, right?) He didn't have too...I knew what he was feeling...It was overwhelming. How much hurt I may have caused him. I was thinking about anything. I didn't consider how my friends-or the person that I loved-would feel. Maybe I just didn't consider myself a big part in their world? They all have wonderful families, maybe a part of me felt like a pass-time for them...

Now, I know that truth. I coudn't help it.

Tears ran down my face.

I felt Fang's hand move my arm gently, so that the underside was facing up. He was reading what I wrote, those horrible things that I wrote. They seemed true at the time, but now they seemed stupid and meaningless.

I bit back a sob. "I'm sorry..." I whipsered.

He didn't say anything, but he leaned over, and hugged me. He was sitting on my left, and his for head was resting on my right shoulder. I felt his heart, beating fast. And I heard my heart beat get steadier and quicker.

I could almost feel him smirk, but only for a second.

His shoulders started to shake, and I felt hot tears on my shoulder, sinking through my hospital gown.

I choked back my sobs, and moved my arms slowly. One arm around his waist and my other hand in his black, messy hair.

If I would have thought about what I would have missed, then I wouldn't be in a hospital with slit wrists.

**Geez, that was emotional O.o**

**It could have been a little bit more descriptive, I think. I dunno, what do you think?**

**Please reveiw!  
>(Btw, no meaning to come across as irritated or anything, but when I ask for constructive critism, I don't mean pointing out that there's Type-Os. I'm pretty sure I've pointed them out more then once. Thanks for trying to help, though! ^^)<strong>

**Please reveiw!~!**~!**


	19. Very, Very Annoying

**Hey, don't you guys think Hermione is such a pretty name?**

****

**Her-my-a-nee**

**Her-mi-own-nee**

**Also, I think Drake is a good name for a boy. I think I want to name my future son that. And my daughter...something abnormal...like...Sprite...I think it's pretty (not the soda XD)**

**Also, isn't Darrent Criss supermegafoxyawesomehot?**

**Wait, his name isn't "Darrent" XD Lol Type-O...one of my many.**

**I also like the name Mokoto for a girl (Japanese...although, I don't know if it's a real japanese name. But I think it's cute)**

**Soooo...don't you guys hate it when someone updates, and you expect a chapter, but instead there's a crappy AN? I know I do.**

**...Soo...guys...I have a very minor Writers Block.**

**SO can you guys please put in suggestions in a reveiw? Nothing, like, big or climax-y. Just, like, a filler chapter. Preferably something with Fax.**

**Also, (This is for a story I'm really excited about) I need you guys to suggest a girl's name. It has to be a nickname, like in the Flock. Something short, but not too short! It can NOT end in any vowels! It has to be kinda cute, and interesting.**

**I can't you about the story just yet, but I can tell you it's title. It's going to be called "Kitty Ears" (meaning will be evident when you read the story)**

**Thank you! And sorry for the inconviniajfkdsfnsklgbd (forgot how to spell)**

**Hug and Butterfly kisses,**

**Angelic Syntax**


	20. Chapter 17: New York

**I'm sorry for the suckish chapter. I've had...a lot of things going ight now. That could resort into fewer chapters, or faster updates, I don't know. It could go either way.**

**thank you for all who reveiwed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or Nightwish or any of their songs.**

**Max's POV**

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over." Said the nurse.

After the fluffy, touching moment, we just starting talking. About...nothing, really. When he talks, Fang is a very easy person to talk to.

My face fell from the smile the graced apon it (that was rather poetic of me, now wasn't it?).

"I don't want to stay here by myself," I mutter to Fang. He gave me a knowing look, and glanced at the younge nurse.

"Do you have anyone to stay with you, hun?" The nurse said.

"Everyone else went home, didn't they?" I asked, shifting a yawn.

"Well, I suppose he can stay here. Watch over ya'." The nurse smiled. "If you need me, just press that big red botton next to you."

I nodded, and she left the room.

The room was silent, untill I broke the comfortable silence.

"Did she tell you when I was going to get out?"

"She told everyone that you could stay here for about a week or more." He replie

"Crap..." I moaned. I loathed hospitals. Just the smell, lab coats, plastic gloves...No, just no.

My eyes started to droop, but I would open them right up. I really wanted to turn on my side, where I'm most comfortable sleeping, but my body ached when I moved. I still felt light headed.

Fang must have noticed my uncomfort. He stood up, and bent over me. "Do you want to move?"

I nodded, my eyes starting to close again. Fang helped me onto my side, which was, despite the pain that had eventually ebbed awway, was much more comfortable. He pulled the blanket up to my chin. I wasn't so sure how I felt about Fang taking care of me like I was a child. Then I decided that I didn't mind it. If it was from anyone else, I would have hated it.

Fang walked over to the other side of the room, and dimmed the lights so it was darker. The dimmness was a relief. I swore, my eyes were burning because of the lights.

I knew that Fang must be even more uncomfortable then me. We both despise hospitals, and I knew that he was S.A.D. S.A.D stands for Seasonal Affective Disorder, which means the lack of sunlight affects his mood. He told me that he hated artifical light, and almost always has his window open. He gets really irritable in the winter and fall, and gets very anxious in the summer. He just hides it well. Anyway, he needs some natural light or darkness. And this room had zero windows. I didn't want his to spend the whole week here with me.

Before I knew it, my eyes closed on their own, and I was engulfed my darkness.

_Stay still..._

_Don't scream..._

_Be quiet..._

_Don't stay put, and I'll hand you ov'r to Daddy..._

My eyes flew open, and I almost sat up in shock. My dressing gown stuck to my clammy skin, and my heart was racing a million times an hour. That was, possibly, what woke Fang up. He was sleeping on that plasic chair, his head resting near my hand.

"Max?" He said, his voice sounding sleepy (thinking that over, it sounded hella adorable).

I didn't answer him. I could still see that man, his words echoed in my head. It was like there was nothing in that room besides me and the fast pacing of my heat beat.

I won't be able to get him out of my head. Not today, not tomorow, possibly never. Those events will stick with me forever, and I'll never forget them.

Tears started to run down my face. I felt Fang lean over, and wrap his arms around me. That brought me out of my little "Phycotic Episode" (as I call it), and I burried my face his his chest. As cliche as silly as it sounds, I felt safer, and I slowly started to drift off into sleep.

"No, Fang, you should go." I argued. "There's a big test in Math today, anyways. It's 30% of our grade..."

"I'll take it another day." He said.

"No, go or I'll kick your ass." I said, smirking a little.

He smirked, and kissed my forehead, reconizing defeat.

After he left, I closed my eyes again. It's much to early to wake up. I need a good 14 hours of sleep, and I haven't been getting any of those lately. I'm lucky if I could read 5 hours every night...okay, maybe 14 hours is a bit of a stretch...for normal people. for me, I value my sleep very much.

I was just about to doze off again, untill the nurse opened the door again.

"You have a visitor, hun. you want to see 'em?" She said.

I was tempted to tell her to bugger off, but I wouldn't mind talking to one of my friends. They could go on snack runs so I wouldn't have to get out of bed (not that I can, considering I'm strapped down again).

"Yeah, send them in." I said, opening my eyes yet again.

She nodded, and let a man through.

My blood turned icy, and I felt my skin pale. But I kept my face same as I looked at Robert, walking in like a conserned father figure.

The nurse closed the door, his face changed completely. From sadness to anger faster then you can blink.

He walked closer, and my muscules tensed. "This is rather unluckly." He said quietly.

"For me or for you?" I said, containing the fire that was burning in my chest.

"Hmm...everyone." He said. The words peirced my ears, but this time I was smart enough to know they were not true.

"Why are you here?" I said harshly, studdenly unafraid.

His face turned red, and his hand twitched.

"You won't hurt me. Not in a hospital room with thin walls. Where I can scream, and someone will come in a blink of an eye." I teased. He looked even angerier, and I knew that there was going to be some "fun" when I get home. But I don't care. There isn't much I care for, anymore.

"I want you to know that I'm going on tour of a couple of weeks. I'm going to be gone. But he will still be coming over, so stayed home." He said with malice.

"...Is that all, because I would like to go to sleep."

He snarled, which soon turned into a evil smirk. "I passed you're pretty lil' boyfriend in the hall."

This time, my eyes widened, and fear took ovr my feelings. "What do you mean?" I asked stupidly.

"Don't think I don't know who he is, or where he lives. I see you two outside. Cute." He spat at "cute". "He better not know anything."

"I didn't tell anyone anything. Never will." I muttered. I prayed that Fang kept a straight face, or maybe didn't reconize Robert...wait, I don't think he would. He never saw him, did he? That calmed me down somewhat.

"Good." He said, then turned on his heel, out the door.

I studdenly want to stay here for an extra week.

**Riv's POV**

"_What's God, if not, the Spark that Started Life..."_

"Sorry, Jordan, that was a ittle fat. Try again." Mrs. Perez, the chior teacher, told Riv as she stood in the midde of the stage.

Riv nodded, and took in a deep breath. She started over again, from the top.

_'We live_

_In Every_

_Moment but this one_

_Why don't_

_We reconize_

_The faces loving us so_

_What's God, if not, the Spark that started life-_

_Smile of a_

_Stranger_

_Sweet Music, Starry Skies-"_

The everyone else, besides Iggy, as he has quit the chior class for the lack of single girls, begun to sing, too, with Riv. Riv moved her mouth to the words, but her heart wasn't in it. Her mind was cluttered with all kinds of things. Whenever something "big" happens, everything goes through her mind, and she can hardy focus.

The doors to the theatre opened, and Riv's brother waked through, looking like he really wanted to get out of the building.

"Riv, Dad's picking us up early." He called from across the hall when the students stopped singing.

"Okay," She sighed, relieved that she got to be let out early.

After getting her things and getting into her father's car, she asked "Why are we getting picked up early?"

"We have to go to New York." Her dad said simply as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"What for?" she said, suprised.

"Auction." He said, pulling to the side of the road to text on his iPhone.

Sensing he had other things on his mind, Riv didn't ask anymore questions. She longed to talk to Max...she couldn't handle not knowing.

**Thanks, guys ^^ please reveiw!~!~!**


	21. Chapter 18: Snarky

**Uggghhhh...this is such a short chapter X( I had ANs that were longer then this. But I wanted to end it where it was.**

**Chapters might either take longer or be shorter, because I'm very busy. I have school, and I'm making a Edward Scissorhands cosplay for Comicon this year. I can't wait! Anyone else going to be at Emerald City for Comicon this year?**

**Disclaimer: I own no thing.**

**Max's POV**

"Why am I still here?" I asked the nurse as she gave me a cup of cold water.

They took off the restraints today, and I can stand up and wonder around the hospital. Yet they're still not letting me go.

The nurse gave me a knowing smile. "Sorry. We know that you're staying longer then usual. But we were told that your father is away and so is your friend's parents. So, untill they get back and untill you get a little bit more stable, then you'll be able to go."

I didn't like the way she said "stable". Did she mean mentally or physically. Because I don't feel like getting mad at the woman taking care of me, I let it go.

She left after that, so I got to relax and enjoy my water and book. Despite the smell, the creepy doctors, and the irritating beeping on the heart monitor, it wasn't so bad laying around all day. It's been years since I could relax. My scars were healing up and hurting less, although my wrists still ached a little bit.

Just as I was getting to a good part in my book, the back of my throat started to feel tickely. Then, my stomach felt like it was flipping over. It was extremely unpleasant, and I don't think it was normal. So I pressed down onto the red botton, once. I closed my eyes as I tried to hold down my lunch.

The nurse came in a heart beat. She much have known that I felt sick from my pale and clammy skin, so she picked up an empty trash bin, and handed it too me.

After I...barfed..she took the trach bin away from me and handed my a tissue to wipe my mouth.

"Here, hun, drink your water. Do you feel better? Good. I'll be right back." she said, and exited the room.

I drunk the water, trying to get the taste of vomit out of my mouth. I felt like utter crap. Studdenly I felt tired, icky, and sick.

She came back, this time with a kind faced doctor.

"Hey, Miss Ride." He said. I didn't say anything, just looked up at him with my eyes.

"Would you mind doing a bladder test?"

**Fang's POV**

"Fffaaaaannnnngg!" Yelled Angel as she saw her big brother. She ran, and jumped, wrapping her small arms and legs around his torso. He stumbled back, but hugged the four-year-old back so she wouldn't fall.

"Thanks," He said to Angel's friend's mother. He was picking Angel up today from her friends house.

"No problem. She lived up to her name!" The middle-aged woman smiled, and waved them goodbye.

Angel, now placed firmly on the ground, waved to her friend and her mother, as they walked back to their house.

they walked through the front door of their home, and Abby jumped up and down like a happy puppy, licking Angel's face.

Angel giggled, and ran to the couch with the dog. The cornors of Fang's lips quirked upward slightly as he closed the front door behind him.

He was no less then five feet inside his house when his cell phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the screen.

_Max_

He answered on the second ring.

"Max?" He asked in a even voice.

She told himeverything. His blood ran cold and his olive skin paled.

"I'll be right over." He told her, then hung up. He dialed another number, and held the phone up to his ear.

_"Hello?"_ Riv's voice said through th ephone.

"Hey."

_"Hi, Fang. What do you want?"_

"Someone's a little snarky."

_"Sorry, I'm tired. I got two hours of sleep last night._"

"Can you come over and watch Angel?"

_"...Sorry, I want to, but I'm packing for New York right now."_

"What's in New York?"

_"Some fancy auction my dad wants to go to. We're taking the train._"

"You sound happy..."

_"I don't want to leave! We're staying there for a couple of days, and I have rehearshal for the Chior thing next month!"_

"Sorry, I have to go. Bye."

_"Bye, Fang."_

_click_

The next number he dailed was Iggy's, who had agreed to watch Angel while Fang was away.

Iggy got there in a heart beat, but Fang didn't even bother talking to him when he got got there. He went right pass Iggy, and started for the Hospital.

**what do you think Max wants Fang for? CLIFFHANGER! Kinda...**

**please Reveiw!**


	22. Chapter 19: Gitty

**Max's POV**

I sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for the results to come up and ofr Fang to get here. I felt like I was going to be sick, but from fear this time. From not knowing how things were going to end.

The door opened, stopping my train of thought.

"Max?" Fang said as he walked through the door.

I felt a great snese of relief over me. "They made me pee in a cup, Fang!" I blurted out, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

He just stopped, suprised by my out burst. "...Is that all? Becuase I have Iggy watching Angel..."

I chuckled. "No, they're comming with the results."

Fang walked over and sat down next to me. "You're rather chipper."

I smirked "Chipper?"

"Do you prefer 'Cheery'?"

"Hmm...No, I think I like 'Chipper' better."

"How 'bout 'Super'?"

"Now you just sound gay."

"Don't be a homophobe."

"I'm not but I wouldn't want my boyfriend to be gay."

"I can see that..."

"You're talking a lot today."

"And you're suprisingly content."

"Hey, a new happy word!"

I laughed, and Fang smirked. I'm not even sure if he's capable of laughter. Oh well, I just see that as another thing to tease him with.

The doctor walked in, with a clipboard. Not feeling as gitty (another happy word!) as I was before, I stopped my laughter, but still tried to keep a positive outlook...

"Hello, Max."

"Cut the small talk, what's the results?" I said, trying not to sound as impatient as I feel.

I could tell that he was taken back slightly by my bluntness, but at this point I didn't really care. My emotions were all over the place.

He flipped through a couple of pages on the clipboard slowly, and it seemed like he was reading each and evry word on the pages...obviously trying to kill some time. Geez, was this guy new here?

"Umm..." I tried to get his attention. I need those results, dammit!

"Well, Max...Congratulations."

It was almost like my heart stopped. I didn't say anything..not that I thought I could.

I leaned over, placed my elbows on my knees, and rested my foreheads in my hands...How was I going to care for the kid? How can I protect the kid from Robert? Or th creeper dude? How was it going to survive? What about school?

...What am I going to do?

I felt Fang's hand on my upper back, and I glanced to look at him. He was staring straight, with an indifferent face. Sometimes I wish he could show his emotions. Sometimes I could read him pretty well, but I couldn't tell what he was feeling. Was he shocked? Angry? Was he going to leave me to care for this child? I mean, it's not like it's his. He's always been respectful of my space and bountries.

"Do you want to see your baby?" The dcotor asked with a kind voice.

"You mean, you'll put that could stuff on my stomach?" I asked, sounding rather naive.

He smiled. "No, that won't be necessary at the moment. Once you get a little father along, then yes. I'll go get another doctor, then you'll get to see your baby."

* * *

><p>About an uncomfortable hour later, me and Fang were sitting in the smae room. The doctor-lady-person (I didn't get her name) didn't really say much. She just told me what she would do, and when we were done.<p>

Fang and I didn't say anythign to each other for a while, waiting for the picture. A few minutes later, Fang spoke up.

"This...is going to sound sappy. But don't think you could do this on your own." He said.

"That didn't sound sappy..." I replied.

"This part will; I'll help you."

I filled my cheeks with air,, and slowly let it out. "Yeah..how many teenage boys say that to thier girlfriends? Then they run off...Fang, you don't have to do this-"

"I know-"

"Then why are you?"

"I love you."

I slowly smiled, and leaned over to kiss him. "Now _that_ was sappy...but, I love you too...I guess."

"You _guess?_"

"Well, you're a pretty swell dude." I teased.

Then, the doctor came back in, with a couple of papers in her hand.

"Hello, Miss Ride." She said. She had carmel skin and brown hair, with a kind face. She turned to Fang, who was sitting next to me. "Are you the father?"

I blushed, and Fang's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. "Snowball's chance in Hell," I laughed. "He can't even hold my hand without asking."

The doctor smirked, and nodded. "Where is the father?"

I snarled. "Probably raping another girl." I spat.

The nurse paled. "Oh...I'm sorry, I didn't know.."

"It's fine." I said, brushing her words off.

"Well...Here it is." She said, hading me and Fang a picture. "It's much too early to tell the gender. I was even suprised we were able to see anything at all, since you're so early. See that little dot right there-that's your child."

I took the picture, and stared at the little dot. If I didn't know what I was looking at, I would think that it was just part of my insides. But knowing it was my child...

"Now...you're only seventeen, and I was told you're being raised by a single parent. I don't wan to push anything, but you're seventeen. and, if you want too, we could preform an abortion."

I honestly never thought about that. I looked up and gaped at her. From the cornor of my eye, I could see Fang still looking at the picture, but his eyes had this look to them that I couldn't place.

"I'll give you a minute to decide." The doctor said before she left us.

After I was sure the door was completely closed, I turned to Fang. "..What do you think?"

He contuinued to look at the picture when he answered me. "..It's our decision...but..."

"But what?" I pressed on.

"...I don't like the idea of abortion." He said, not taking his eyes off the picture.

I understand what he meant, and I agreed. After seeing this picture, there's no way in Hell am I going to kill this child.

**Well...there ya go.**

**I know it was probably expected, but I still went along with it. Trust me, more crap is going to go down.**

**I know that she probably wouldn't have any symtoms or they would be able to see anything at this time in her pregnacy, but I figured "Screw it, it's fiction. It doesn't have to be accurate."**

**Thank you for so many reveiws! **

**Don't forget to reveiw, please ^^ It makes my day when you guys do!**


	23. Chapter 20: Relief

**Sorry it took me so long, guys. Hopefully the next caphter will come faster! I'm going to start writing it when I'm done uploading this chapter!**

**Please forgive the Type-Os**

* * *

><p><strong>So..this is an update on this chapter. I just added in some lines, to make it clearer to read. I forgot too when I first updated this XD<strong>

**Max's POV**

A week has gone by since I've found out I was going to have a baby. The doctor told me what to do, what's healthy to eat and do, and what's not. She said if I have any questions or problems, I can just call her.

It has been decided by Fang that I'm living with him and his family from now on (He wants me to stay untill I can move into my own place, but I know that's not going to happen). He said he called his mom when she was still in Maine, and told her everything that happened to me (minus the abusive step father, though), and that Robert is going to be away for another week, and that I'm going to spend the Holidays with them.

After all of this, I forgot that it was almost Christmas. Sure, the fact that it's starting to snow is an indicator that winter has came...

Riv came back a couple of days ago. They bought an 300 year old book of poems and a rare silent film for an old fashion projector at the auction. She said that people got into bidding wars, and that it was fun to watch the old people throw trash talk to each other.

Dressed in the clothes Riv brought over for me, I waited out side in the cold breeze while Fang talks to the doctor about the situation (me living with him). Not too long after that, he came out. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and started to lead me the way to his house.

The walk wasn't as long as I thought it would be. The wind peirced through my turtle neck, make goosbumps apear on my skin. Whenever I'd shiver, I'd walk closer to Fang, who then smirk and act like he wasn't cold. [Insert this face - -_- here].

We arrived to his house, where I slowed down to a slow walk, untill I stopped at the steps of the front porch.

Fang slowed down next to me. "What's wrong, Max?" He said, his face still indifferent.

I wasn't sure why I was uncertain. Maybe it was the change in envirement...no..I'm actually looking forward for a safe place to relax...but it will be a rather dramatic change...For a long time I've went to sleep feeling like I'm in consent danger.. Now that I'm with child, I'll never be able to sleep if I still have to stay in that house. Weather or not Robert is still there. I spent a long time being tortured. I never let my gaurd down, even when I went to bed at night.

Or, maybe it's because of the kid, I'm resisting. Maybe it's because I don't know what Fang's mom would think of me...I know that it isn't Fang's kid, and I didn't really have a choice in the matter...but, still..maybe she'll just see another despret teenage girl who wears tight skirts to get a boyfriend...not that I have, but...

Or maybe I'm just being silly.

I shook my head, and mattered a "Nothing" with a small smile on my lips.

Fang nodded, but didn't seem to believe me. I'm just glad he didn't push it right before entering his house. He reached for the door nob, and opened the door.

Right when I stepped in and removed my jacket, Fang's mother came from the kitchen with flower on her nose and dough sticking on her fingertips.

"Hey, Max!" She said cheefully. She was about to reach out her arm, probably to shake me hand, but stopped, noticing the dough.

She smiled at me. "I'm so glad you'll be staying with us." She lowered her voice before contuinuing. "Fang told me everything. If you need anyone to talk too...well, I've finished writing. Come to me any time."

"You've finshed?" Fang said. "When?"

"When I was still in Maine. Main has the best lobster.._ever_. I would have brought some, but I don't think the plane allows food onboard...also it might get bad...and I remembered that you don't like fish."

"Lobster is a bug, actually-but, Thanks." Fang said. I chuckled.

"Well. I'm making cookies right now. Fang, why don't you go show Max t the guest room-"

"MMMAAAAAXXXX!" Said a little voice, comming down the stairs at a speed of light, and sneak attacking my legs.

"Hi, Angel-" I said in my suprise.

"Max are you staying wif us? Mommy said you were! Is it true?-" I nodded, smiling."-Yay! We'll haf sssoooooo much fun! How long will you be wiving wif us?"

"Uhh, about a week, unless something changes." I replied, as I kneed down and hugged the little four year old back. She let me squish her like how Riv would hug her cat (she's a big cat lover), and then jumped out of my arms.

"Me and Fang will show you yow room!" she said, tugging at mine and Fang's hand.

"Fang and _I_," her mother corrected, smiling.

"No, I said me and Fang. I know where she's sleepin'." Angel pouted.

"No, I mean-nevermind." She chuckled.

"Common..." Angel said, pulling us upstairs.

My room-their guest room- was _amazing_. At least I thought so. The walls were white, with two framed pictures of what looks like the hill sides and castels of Ireland. The bed had four posts and a curtain above it. The bed spred, sheets, and pillows were a snow wite. It looks Uber fluffy. Like one for a matress comercial. There was a wardrob made of a dark wood, a comfortable-looking chair with a night stand and light next to it (the night stand matched the ones next to the queen-sized bed). There was a short book shelf fillled with leather bound books. The large window was covered with lacey white curtains.

I know it probably seems like any other hotel room or quest room. But my room hardly had anything in it. My bed was springy, too...and I didn't even have curtains.

If there was only one thing keeping me from suicide-it was this room. It looked _so_ clean and comfortable. Don't worry, there's much more keeping me from killing myself again.

"This is awesome," I said with a smile, trying to contain my excitment. "I'll go and get some of my stuff real quick, then I'll come back."

Fang glanced at me, his eyes saying "Let me do it instead."

Although it was nice of him, and I see where he's comming from-but I wouldn't feel comfortable his handling my underwear. He can come with me, but his mother might become supicious because it doesn't take two people to get some clothes.

I shook my head slightly. "I'm going know. Be back in a sec!"

* * *

><p>With my backpack packed with my clothes, I headed out the door of my bedroom.<p>

Honestly, I really don't have a problem with this house, as other people might think. It's actually an awesome house. It's the things that happened inside it that I don't like. But I don't particually hate this house. I wouldn't want to keep living in it, but still, I don't mind.

I was about to turn the cornor when a large hand reach out and covered my mouth. My eyes shot open, I dropped my backpack, and I tried to fight my way out.

The man moved his other arm around my waisted and moved his legs next to ming, to squeez them together. I couldn't move, and I was uncomfortably close to him.

My fear wasn't for me-it was for the bastard child I was carrying..not an insult on my kid. He/she is one.

"Daddy called," He whisped suggestivly in my ear. Oh, how I wanted to punch him all the way to Tuesday. "Said that the tour is going to take longer then expected. 'Bout six months. Tha' might change, too.

I'm not going to be around, either. Gotcha your self a break, blondie."

If he was handling me, I would have sighed in relief.

"Not enough time right now. But I'll come soon...don know when. I'll call. A gentalmen always does."

I bite on his hand hard. He yelped and pulled back, pushing me away as he did so. I stumbled, but didn't fall.

"I'm due in Vermont," He growled as he sucked the blood off his hand."Yer lucky kid; I don't hav much time for a good fight."

And with that, he walked down the stairs, leaving both shocked, angrey, and relived.

* * *

><p>"I'm back," I called as I walked through the door. Fang was in the living room, sitting on the couch. I heard Angel's and her mother's voices coming from the kitchen.<p>

"Hey," I said to Fang, lowering my voice. I sat down next to him. "Robert..called. Something's changed, and he's staying for about six months. Maybe longer. Creep-dude's away, too."

"You okay? You look pale." Fang said quietly.

I shook off his words. "It's nothing. Just relieved, that's all." I lied.

He put his arm around my shoulders, and rested his lips on top of my head. I smiled, a closed my eyes, relief flooding me.

A few hours later, me and Fang we standing in the empty hallway. His family were in bed, sleeping soundly. Fang and I had stayed up late watching a movie they were airing on T.V.

"Night", I said, before kissing him.

And..kissed him again...

That's ALL we did, mind you.

So...after that little episode (I'm so glad Angel or Fang's mom didn't see. Then I would have to live with Riv, out of embaressment), I retreated into my room. I didn't resit the urge of running at full speed and jumping onto the bed. I landed on my back, out of fear of hurting the baby. I sighed; it felt sososoososo good. I didn't even get under the covers before I was out.

That was the first night in a long time that I haven't had a bad dream.

**Awww, what a chiche ending? Warms my lil' cold heart. :""")**

**Yeah, I decided to let Max relax some. She deserves some relaxation, anyway..being preggers and all.**

**Please reveiw! I'm so close to 200!**

**Thanks, y'all.**


	24. Chapter 21: All Kinds of Smexy

**Kind of a filler, cootstie chapter.**

**Did this kinda fast, so there might be type-os and grammical errors (when isn't there -_-).**

**Max's POV**

"Sorry I gave you mono," I said with a little chuckle the next morning.

Fang, laying down on his stomach, with his face burried in his pillow, muttered something.

Fang's mom had gone off to work, and Angel is in day care. They left me here with sir-speaks-a-lot to come to his aid...not that I'm complaining too much.

Although...he doesn't get sick often...evil plans are a-brewing. Just kidding...just going to tease him some. I'm not _that_ evil...Maybe Iggy and Riv, but I'm nice...

"Need anything?" I asked. He mumbled something in his pillow. "Easy for you to say. Talk clearly, I don't speak ill."

He turned his head sideways, glaring at me side-ways. Geez, what's his problem?

"I said I'd like to sleep some more."

"What'd you mean?" I asked innocently.

"I mean that you woke me up at 6:00am, and it's Thanksgiving break."

"That's no excuse," I said, putting my hands on my hips. "Stay awake, I'll go make you some soup."

I lied of course. If I wanted the house to burn down, then I would boil some water. No way am I going to cook.

Fang turn on his back, and sat up...it was untill now that I realized that he was only wear pajama bottom. _Don't stare, Max, don't stare_ "Max, I don't want to die." He said.

Okay, I take back to what I said. I might just have to burn down the house. Holding back a smirk, I stood up and made my way out of his room to the kitchen.

I didn't hear any footsteps, so I furgued Fang gave up and layed back down in bed.

As I reached the kitchen, I pulled out a pack of beef flavored Top Roman from a drawer...cheap and simple. plus, I think I could make this with out killing anyone.

And the fire alarm is cheering me on!

Fang rushed down, turned off the stove, and went to reset the alarm in one swift motion...geez, it's like he's not even sick. But after the beeping stopped, and flopped down on the couch on his stomach.

Poor guy...I didn't mean for him to go all ninja...it's kind of funny, but when Fang doesn't get sick often. But when he does, it hits him hard.

I felt like I should say something...

I walked over to him, kneeled down next to the couch, and rested my head on his upper back. "Sorry, Fang. I didn't remember that water could burn."

I felt his should jerk upper word...probably a short chuckle.

He _chuckled?_ It must be his fever...

I stood up, and went into the hallway while pulling my cell phone out of my pocket. I went into my contacts, and clicked on Riv's name.

She answered after five rings.

"_WHO WAKES UP AT THIS UNGODLY HOUR_?" She yelled in the phone.

"Hey, Riv. It's Max." I said, holding the phone away from my ear.

"_Not to sound mean, but what do you want, Max?" _She snapped.

"Fang's sick."

_"...Thanks for the update. What does he have?"_

"Mono..."

_"You gave Fang Mono?"_

"Well...yeah-Not the point! I want to make him soup, but the fire alarm keeps screaming at me. Do you cook well?"

_"Not at 6 am! Max, I went to sleep three hours ago!"_

"You went to sleep at 3:00am?"

_"I'm a Night Owl..._"

"Anyways, can you come over and cook for him? He doesn't say so, but he's feeling worse then crap."

_"Why didn't you ask Iggy?"_

"Iggy wouldn't be as sensitive...plus Iggy has that irrantional fear of getting sick from a dude...why he's okay getting sick from a chick is strange to me..."

_"What makes you think _I_ want to be around your carrier breath all morning?"_

"Please, Riv! You told me you don't care about getting sick!"

She sighed. _"I'll be over in a minute. Don't expect me to dress up for the occasion, though."_ she said before hanging up.

* * *

><p>I heard a knock on the door not too long later. I opened it to find a Riv, still in her pajamas (shorts, black leggins, and a tank top and three-sizes-too-big sweater). Her hard was up, but it was messed up, so she looked a bit like a blond Mrs. Lovett.<p>

"Hey, chika..." She mumbled tiredly, giving me a sloppy hug. "_Ohayou..."_

"New Jersey. Come in." I replide.

"It's Japanese for 'Good Morning'. Although I should be saying _oyasumi nasai_ since 6:00am could hardly ever be considered 'morning'..." she said, stepping in the house. She glanced at Fang. "Hiya Fang, what's wrong? Glee made a sad episode?"

"Bite me," Fang muttered.

"Wow, you're talkactive today." Riv said before walking into the kitchen. I followed her.

She brought out another pack of top roman, set the stove, and poured two cups into the pot.

"While that boils...how do you feel, Max?" Riv asked me. I knew what she meant.

"Well, I threw up twice today, and I'll probably puke in five minutes. But I'm fine."

"And...you wan to keep the kid?"

"Fang and I agreed; no abortion."

"Good. I hate the idea of abortion. Sounds horrible. But what about adoption?"

"...I thought about that..but..." I paused, trying to find away to not make my words sound sappy. "I've fantasied about dropping my kid off at his first day of kindergarden. And tellling him stories, and scaring away monsters in his closet...and putting band-aids on knee scrapes, telling him that if you swallow watermellon seeds then a watermellow would grow in your stomach." I chuckled. "and embaressing him infront of his prom date."

Riv smiled. "What makes you so sure that it's a boy?"

I shrugged. "Dunno, I just always thought I would have a boy first."

Riv glanced at the water, to see that is was boiling. She then added the necessary things for the soup and what-not.

"Yo, Fang! Soups on!" Riv yelled beofre pouring the soup in a bowel and taking it to Fang. I, of course, followed her .

Fang grunted and sat up.

"Ooh, sexy." Riv stated. "I knew you had abbs, Fang, but damn."

Riv sat the soup infront of Fang on the coffee table, and she and I sat down on both sides of him.

"I get that a lot." Fang said sarcasticly.

"From who?" I pretended to be jealous.

"From Lissa, of course." Riv said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Does she see your abs often, Fang?" I asked dangerously.

"Whenever she's over." Fang said indifferently.

I knew he was joking, but I acted like the jealous teenager.

"I am here, working _soso_ hard, and you go showing your abs to gingers!" I said.

"Yeah, you can just feel the love." Said Fang as he looked at the pitiful soup infront of him.

"Hey, you have two sexy chikas serving to you!" Riv said.

'Really, I'd like to meet them."

"Hun, it doesn't get any hotter then this." Riv mentioned to herself.

Although we didn't excatly make Fang laugh...we gave him a pretty hard time. Which is good enough for me.


	25. Chapter 22: AKay

**Yay, to Unicorn-Avian Girl for being the 200th reveiwer! At least I think she was XD Yeah..I'm prtty sure.  
>Sorry for the wait and crapish chapter. I've had a mini writers block.<br>And for those who's said somethings about my spelling and Typ-Os-I know. I've pointed them out. Most of the misspelled words are because I type like the Flash on Meth. Sometimes I hit a couple of wrong keys (or some keys I don't hit at all), so I acendently spell out the wrong word. And the Type-Os: same reason.  
><strong>

**Max's POV**

"IGGY, I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR SKINNY BUTT DOWN HERE-AS MUCH AS I DESPISE THE IDEA-I'M GOING TO DRINK FROM FANG'S CUP OF WATER, THE COME OVR AND LICK YOUR FACE! MONO IS SPIT CONTACT! YOU HAVE NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT UNLESS YOU DON'T MOVE YOUR LAZY BUTT OVER HERE!" I heard Rive yell from the hall.

_Well then_, I thought.

I chuckled as Fang looked up at Riv's direction. We knew she wasn't really mad, she just wanted Iggy over. The lack of sleep made her loopy...therefore, she wants to watch the seven o'clock news with everyone. She doesn't even _like_ the News.

"YOU BET YOUR BUTT I'LL ACTUALLY DO IT! Uh Huh...okay. Thank you muches of bunches!" She ended sweetly. she walked back in the living room, where Fang and I were sitting. "Iggy will be over in a couple of minutes." She smiled. She paused. "Crap, I have to go potty."

I laughed. I did't know why I'm in such a good mood. I thought that I would be upset, and have everything on my mind. Perhaps it just didn't suck in then.

**13 Minutes Later...**

Iggy's only been here for 10 minutes, and Riv's already got him in a head lock. They've been firghting for three minutes straight. I don't know what started it...I guess they just felt like fighting.

"Dangit, Iggy..." Riv said as Iggy squirmed out of her arms and pinned her hand behind her back. She kicked his stomach (not to hard), and pinned his arms behind his back, using her legs to pin his down.

Which lead them into a certain position that neither of them had realized.

I laughed really hard at their ignornce and Fang looked amused (as amused as he can).

"Okay...I'm lazy and I'm tired. Let's call it a truces." Riv said, standing up and sitting next to me on the couch.

"So I win," Iggy smirked.

"That wasn't a fight to prove who's the better person. I won the battle a long time ago." Riv yawn. "You know what, I have to go anyways. I've got church at ten, and I want to get some sleep before I have to go." Riv stood up again, and bid goodbye to everyone. She left.

"You have to be here, Iggy?" Fang muttered.

"Wow-Fang. That hurt. A Hella lot."Iggy said, pretending to be crushed.

"Do you even what to be here, Iggy?"

Iggys shoulders slumped. "No. I want to sleep. And be with my family."

"No one's holding you back." I chimed in.

"Yay-" Iggy muttered, and ran out the door.

I siched, and laid my head on Fang's shoulder. But Fang was already asleep (or at least it seemed so), with his head tilted back and his hair covering half of his face. Porr guy...I almost feel sorry for waking him up at the crack of dawn. But, hey-It's not my fault my morning sickness woke me up that early.

My eyes started to close...

**3 Weeks Later (Fang's isn't sick anymore)**

To most people, standing infront of the bathroom mirror with your shirt pulled up to under your chest while you're checking out your stomach might be considered weird. But I have an excuse; I think I may have gotton a baby bump.

My heart was racing with excitment over the thought...but then I straighted my back. I remembered that you usualy start showing at two or three months. I was just slouching too much.  
>I ran my hand over my still-flat stomach, and sighed. It's going to be a while until I get a baby bump.<br>My scars were faded to white, but they still made my shiver whenever I remember. I haven't cut since. I think knowing that I'm pregnant helps with not siding with temptation. Stometimes, though, my fingers twitch whenever I see something sharp. But then I remember Fang and the kid, then the urge lessens.

Studdenly, my stomach hurt. A lot. It felt like my sides were tensing up, and that the pain was traveling upward.  
>The first though that when through my minds was "Holy crap, I'm in labor. holycrapholycrapholycrap-" Then I remembered that I'm not even two months along. It's a case of morning sickness in the afternoon.<p>

I rushed to the toilet, and up-chucked the once-delicious lunch Fang's mom cooked.

_I'm okay-I'm okay-I'm okay-I'm ahkay-I'm ahkay-I'm A-kay-Wait. "A-kay"? What the hell does that mean?_

**Sorry for the short chapter. Reveiw, please? Thank you all you have reveiwed!**


	26. We Meet Again

._. ... *Pokerface*...

*Burst out sobbing" I'M SO SORRY, GUYYYYYSSSS.

Things have been crazy. I haven't been able to write a single word. Plus, I'm, like, getting five hours of sleep every night. Trust me, I want too! I just can't find the time to write a good chapter. I'll try my best, though! but that might not be for a while. Hetic Schedule+Writers Block=Bad chapters.

I'm so sorry, guys :(

But, so I'll feel better, I'll post a link to my Figment page on my profile so you can read some of my other writing.

I'll update as soon as possible!

Hugs and butterfly kisses,

Angelic Syntax 3


	27. Chapter 23: Too Much Anime

**I'm BACK.**

**I own nothing.**

**Max's POV**

I guess common sense decided it wanted to talk to me again.

Fang and I were at one of my (many) doctor appointments, The baby is fine, an dit's healthy. It's also a tiny, little boy.

Seeing that child made me realize how big the situation really is. I'm in highschool, with an abusive dad that could come home anyday now, a man who gives drugs to said "father" and gets paid by raping me, and I'm still unstable. My finger twitch whenever I see something sharp and there were a number of times were I had to stop myself from scratching myself.

I can't even take care of myself, how am I suposed to take care of a little boy? I can't have him in my house, I can't have him anywhere near me.

When we got home, I talked to Fang's mom. I was terrified, I had no idea what to do. There was no way I was going to have an abortion, and I don't know when Robert was comming home (I didn't tell her about my father, though).

She said that her friend recently found out that she couldn't have children. She was going to tell me when I got home from the doctors. I felt so releived, it was like ten tons lifted from my shoulders.

I told Fang, and he thought it was a good idea to give the baby to her. I met the woman, and she was very friendly and nice. I wanted her as my mom, she felt so warm and forgiving of everything.

Anyways, once he's born, she gets to have him as her son. I was going to tell her she could name him, but she really wanted me to give him a name. I don't know what to nam him...I guess I-we (I think Fang really wants to be involved with the naming and what-not. It's really cute).

I told Iggy and Riv, and they were really understanding-relieved, even. Then, Iggy seemed to let it all out.

"THANK THE LORD ABOVE! I _dreaded_ the thought of stinky diapers, wrinkly toes, and large eyes that stare into the unclean soul! All the endless nights of crying, eating, and drinking! And imagine what the baby would be like at night! No more How I Met Your Mother, Big Bsng Theory, and shows us respectable adults enjoy! Replaced with trivial, meaningless kiddy shows that drive the sane mind CRAZY!" he yelled to the ceiling with such emotion and engery.

Fang, Riv, and I just kind of stared at Iggy in the awkward silence. Riv broken the quietness with a joking voice; "Sorry. He's been watching too much anime."

"Or, I just have such a deep veiw on the human life! You, mere mortals don't understand such thoughts, and I don't expect you too. Your inccocent intelligence is naive at best-ORMF!"

Iggy's speach was promtly ended by a solid smack across the face. My hand stunged very much.

**Heh..heh...sorry, guys.  
><strong>

**I was gone for so long! Sory, guys. I've been busier then ever!  
>But, I don't come with <em>just<em> short chapters! I come bearing good news!  
>As you may or may not know, I go to this home school program. I only go into the school building two times a week, and the rest is home school. Well, my summer vacation is in June 7th, so I have six more days left of school. So, I'm not so busy any more!<strong>

**Oh, and sorry for the suck-ish chapter. It's just kind of a long summery...oh well. Enjoy ^^"**

**I don't know when it would be when i can update again...but you'll know when i can ;)**


End file.
